Bakuhearts
by Rose Guardian Angel
Summary: Seven young wielders with all their own problems must travel to the realm of death to save those worlds and return them to the world of light.
1. Prologue realms and keyholes

**Jade: Whohooooo!**

**Cathy: Bakuhearts itself!**

**Everyone dances and is happy to.**

**Shun: Yes it is finaly here can we continue.**

**Narisha: Yes because someone wanted to rewrite it. For the third time…**

**Everyone looks to YunaVeerle.**

**YunaVeerle: So what now it can fit in between kingdom hearts 3D and III and I am so sorry about the bonus chapter that I have rewrite last night deleted parts. I couldn't sleep. **

Keyholes can only be opened or closed.

It must be closed for the heartless so they can't get to the worlds heart. These keyholes are in the light realm.

It must be opened to awake the world from its slumber of dreams. These keyholes lies in the dream realm.

These reasons has Already to be see. But there is another realm whit another kind of keyhole. The realm of dead a realm what has been created 13 years ago. The worlds who are in those realms are dying. To bring them back to live the keyholes must be opened. But there must be 7 keyblade keepers to do that. Every keyblade keeper has a specialty and those are called:

Strength, Magic, light, darkness, will, speed and the heart. They are one of a kind and only they can bring back a world to live.

I hope you are ready to do that

Dan, Aura, Sora, Riku, Narisha, Shun and Kairi.

"Aura surge the for a keyblade wielder on a place on this coordination's." "Yes master I go and search for the person."

Look out for everything that lurks in there,

some are really dead,

or has died on a way I even not understand.

They are called lost ones. They can be aggressive and dangers and has still their heart.

You can't safe them, not anymore, but their memoirs can be strong as they recognize a person they loved and protect them. Some know how to take on there human form so you even don't notice them as Lost ones.

The others died in their transformation to heartless and nobody. They gave up and are also know as Mind creeper. Mind creepers can take form into a person who stands close to you. but know those closes well so you can't fall fore there tricks. They has lost their heart but different of the heartless they do not attack those who have them. They only surge for the spark of live, that spark of live can kill you.

Good luck and may the goddess of the lost world call to you,

So you can make an end to that horrible realm.

* * *

"So master Yen Sid told us to prepare on a new travel?" Asks Sora. "Yes i hope kairi is up for this." Answers Riku "For what?" Kairi appears behind the two, together they walk futher up the stairs. "for what we are going to do." Answers Riku, he stops and look to the person who is going downstairs. "Aura where you going?" He asks "I must look for a keyblade wielder in a world called earth it must be a battler who is strong with a beast like Arma." Answers Aura. "You think you're up to it?" Asks Riku worried. "Are you talking about my amnesia again." "Yes its gotten worse in the beginning it was only the past but know you even barley remember what has happened yesterday." "Riku don't worry I am strong and I can remember everything clearly from since that day I saw you for the last time." She smiles and passes them. "I cant believe that I have never seen her before." Says sora. "well she helped me and Mickey escape the dark realm, she was always a bit of a shy person." "Yes so you met her then but how many times have you seen her since?" "A few times. The last time I saw her she suffering on amnesia again. Just like when she came by Yen Sid. For her he is like her father or grand father or, you know what I mean." "So and what are we gonna do now?" asks Sora. Riku opens a map of TwilightTown. "look here on this place on the map has been discovered a kind of gate. Heartless escape trough it. Master Yen Sid wants us to find out where they go and why they leave this place." "What do you mean?" asks Kairi "The heartless walks straight someone as if that person has a heart." Answers riku. "So it is like they has found an energy that is stronger?" asks sora. "That's like it yes!" says Riku. Kairi shivers. "I don't know, but I know for sure the people who are there need our help!"

* * *

**Aura: Jeej my first words in the story itself!**

**Narisha: _ Also that From Riku, Kairi and Sora.**


	2. Chapter 1 The start of something New

**YunaVeerle: This is going to be Fun.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: And a long time of working tighter**

**Aura: Oh memorisch does someone remember the time when we wrote this chapter?**

**Narisha: yes Those two could Only laugh**

**Aura: Then there weren't Jade, Cathy, Chris, Ignis, Leo and also H…..**

**Narisha plugs a sea salt ice cream in her mouth.**

**Narisha: here home made sea salt ice cream.**

**Aura: It taste Sweet salt and eggs and vanielle? **

**YunaVeerle and RoseGuardianAngel: we didn't get the eggs thaste out of it.**

**Narisha: First time? **

**YunaVeerle: Yes**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Are we now gonna begin?**

**YunaVeerle: Please no more about he sea salt icecream.**

* * *

-Mysterious tower-

"Yes master I go and search for the person."

The young female with green hair that halfway down her back with a lock of hair that falls forward. She wears a short skirt and a high-collard halter top. She get her jacket and put it on. She leaves the room. Slowly she descends the stairs, talks to Riku and goes outside. One time she takes a look at the place where she just had returned to. She sees that the door reopens this time a man steps outside. His just new clothes fits by his red hair. A moment he looks at the young female. Then he turns around and open a portal with his power of darkness. lea thinks the female.

"We really need to go. We need to find that wielder soon." "Yes. lea has to handle things for himself, so must Mickey and Riku and his friends." Answers the young female to the sphere. She walks in the direction of the train station that now isn't there. The sphere leaves her shoulder and opens a dimension gate. Why am I not a warrior of light or must I been keep a secret from Sora and Kairi? Everything is so confusing at the moment. She getters al here courage and enters the dimension gate.

-Bakugan city, park-

"Dan watch where you go!" says a red Sphere in Dan his pocket.

On the same moment Dan runs in on a girl. From around his age

"Au look out where you go idiot."

Dan comes up quickly and grabs the flowers that has fallen. And runs further while he screams over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The red sphere has fallen on the ground, still dazed from the hit witch it fell on the ground. The young female sees the Bakugan and picks the dazed sphere up.

"Are you alright?" asks she?

"Yes thanks, but who are you?"

"Narisha." Smiles the girl. "But where are you and your partner going to?"

"Why?" asks Drago.

"My partner Bakugan Angel is gone so I think your partner has probably her." Answers Narisha.

"I told Dan that he must watch his step." Tells Drago.

"Wait that was Dan? Then you must be the famous Drago!"

"You know us? But how I never has seen you before."

"I tell you later Drago first must we find your partner."

Drago sends her towards the location where Dan has a date.

"Who is his date actually?"

"Runo is an old friend of Dan, they're dating more in the last view months ever since Dan returned to Bakugan city."

"why's that?"

"Dan leaved the city without saying and now she is the only one still angry or acting anyway."

They see Dan apologizing to a girl of his age. That is probably Runo thinks Narisha. The girl screams to Dan. Fast she jumps behind a three and spy's not wanting to become between them.

Runo screams to Dan and Dan screams back. She doesn't hear it or she doesn't want to heart it either way she has only interest on the flowers where Runo lift up to hit Dan in his face. Narisha runs to the bridge but is to late Between the flowers there is a purple spark what just hits Runo. No Bakugan except Angel could have done it. Runo stands paralyzes from the shock and Dan wonders where it came from. Someone's stands laughing behind him if he turns around he sees it is the girl who he walked over.

"Why are you laughing?" Asks Runo whit angry in her voice.

"Oh only because you're hair is a mess, thanks to what is inside the flowers." Answers the girl.

"Finally someone who sees me. I am totally covered with pollen." Says a voice from the flowers.

"You and.. You ruined my date. You're going to pay for it!" screams Runo with hair still a complete mess.

"and I know how."

"A Bakugan fight right here and now!" scream both the girls.

"But may I first my Bakugan back?" asks Narisha.

Dan give's a cleaned darkus angel back to Narisha.

"Gate card set."

Narisha throws her Bakugan first in the match. "Go Baku-skyraider Darkus Rose Gardian Angel."

Runo: "Go Haos blade Tigrerra."

Narisha: "Ability activate, Shadow dance."

Runo: "Ability activate, Velocity Fang."

"whet a weak attack that was."

"What did you say?"

Runo: "Ability activate Lightning Tornado."

Narisha: "Ability activate Darkfire."

Runo: "Ability activate Lightning Shield. "

Narisha: "Ability activate Keyblade Grow!"

Runo: "Ability activate Hyper Velocity Fang"

"Alright Angel, you have played enough finish it now. Ability activate rose attack. Game over Runo."

"How could I lose?"

* * *

**Ace: And here we had an idiot Dan again.**

**Jake: But Dan is still the Man.**

**Ace: Dude he run two times into the same girl! **

**Julie: Are you jealous Ace?**

**Ace: Next Chapter please?!**

**(Start of something new was also a song from High school musical)**


	3. Chapter 2 A strong battler Called Narish

**Narisha: That was so much fun and I didn't even on my 100% more like 50%**

**Runo: Narisha!**

**Narisha: oh please.**

* * *

-Bakugan city -

"Alright Angel, you have played enough finish it now. Ability activate rose attack. Game over Runo."

"How could I lose?"

"oh come on Runo so hard didn't you try." Says Dan.

"It isn't a surprise for me, I am immerse the best of my city."

"Witch one?"

"Minnesota, leader of the field. "

"Well I would be the best of the world, if those tournaments would exist.." says Dan proud.

"If you still brawl Dan." Smiles Runo evil.

Narisha laughs while Dan blushes.

"oh and here this one you lost."

She gets Drago out of here pocket and give him to him.

The little sphere start to scream at the young man because he lost him and was running whiteout watching his step.

If he looks back at the girls he sees Runo walking away.

"Hey, Runo where are you going to?" asks he.

"So far has possible from her." Answers Runo.

"How nice of her!" says Narisha sarcastic.

"You're fight was impressive Narisha." says Drago to her.

"Thanks Drago." Smiles Narisha to Drago.

"Wait how do you two know each other?"

"Remember walking in of me? Geez you don't remember it it was a bit of a half an hour ago."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Should I introduce you to the other brawlers?"

"Sound fun."

Dan and Narisha leave the park and walk to the headquarters of the battle brawlers.

"So you are really the leader of the battle brawlers?"

"Yes but we had sometimes our troubles within the group." Answers Dan.

There is a moment of silence.

"Narisha are there much rivals where you can brawl with?"

"There aren't really much tournaments and we brawl where we could the closing of Bakugan interspace was something what the most quit but the persons with a heart for it and will break the law still brawl." Narisha smiles.

There is something, a feeling that I know this guy.

Where do I know her from its like I run in o her before.

"Dan I am sorry about what happened whit Runo."

"Its not your fault Runo was already angry on me."

"is she always like that?"

"sometimes. But I don't want to talk about her, but how long are you and angel partners in battle."

"A long time I think somewhere when the Bakugan first came to earth some eight years ago. It's a kind of destiny that we met. How is it about you and Drago?"

"Well also around that time and we are also connected in our heart and soul."  
"And the Gate and the key."

"You know you two are the first people I meet after I cam to live here and you guys are strong brawlers its destiny."

Dan laughs and looks good on Narisha.

She has long blond hair with a string purple. she wears a Black elbow sleeve cold shoulder circle top whit underneath it a black shoulder less top. A purple plaited skirt. On her right leg a high leg and on the other side a leg what ends under her knee and a black garter whit a small bag on it. Her boots are also purple.

A real darkus brawler he thinks by himself.

* * *

**Runo: Who else is coming?**

**Riku: Who do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3 The Dimension traveller

**Runo: I still don't know who else is coming.**

* * *

-Bakugan city park- a few minuets after Runo leaving-

The green haired girl steps out the dimension gate. Lost of no idea where to go she looks around her. Her master asked her to look for a Wielder strong in the local battling. The parks is silent on the animals and a crying girl from just a year older than herself. She walks to the girl. "Are you alright?" "No, I had a date and then an other girl appeared and took him with her." She starts to cry louder. The girl puts her arm around the other girl's shoulders and start to tell her sweet words. "Thank you I feel myself a lot better now, uh?" "Aura." Answers the green haired girl. "And you are?" "Runo." The girl start to laugh to her tears. "See me now crying about that horrible pyrus brawler Dan." "Horrible?" "He is the strongest but the biggest asshole I know." "Why is he the biggest asshole and who is this girl? Is she a friend?" "No!" screams Runo. "She is not a friend, A-and Dan is a asshole because he only think about himself and never about me or us." "Runo calm down with that crying face, your now coming nowhere." Calms Aura Runo down. There appears a small smile from Runo, Aura smiles back and they start to laugh. "Look whit that face you come somewhere." "Thank you Aura I just met you but you are already a good friend." "Runo!" screams someone from behind them. Both girls turn around and see a silver haired girl. She wears a brown plaid skirt with a pattern of orange, a white sleeveless dress shirt, and a semi bronze collard sweeper, Black high stockings, and brown with pink hearts boots and around her neck she bears a heart necklace.

"Julie." Smiles Runo weak. "Runo did you cry?" "I didn't." Aura looks surprised to the reaction from Runo but Julie is already sitting next to the bluenette and has an arm around her. "It was about Dan not?" "How did you know?" asks Aura. "I know it because I know Runo and her cry faces. And this cry face belongs to Dan problems." "How do you know?" "Runo cries about three things Dan problems, Tigrerra problems and movies. knowing that she was by Dan it must be the first one." "ah so that is how you know it." Julie smiles at aura. "I am Julie by the way."

"I am aura nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you to aura." "Alright girl tell up what is happened?" "A girl." "Has he cheated on you?!" "Yes, no, I don't know." "How does this girl look like?" "Well blond hair and darkus clothes." "Runo there are a lot of girls who have blond hair and darkus clothes. So what is that chick her name?" "Well I don't know her name. "Wait was her hair kind of this long?" "Yes wait how do you know." "I saw a girl with your description but she has a Bakugan with her a pyrus one."

"That had could be Drago."

"Drago?"

"Its a long story so Julie call Dan from where he is NOW!" " Julie press fast a number in her phone and calls. "Oh No" screams she. "What?" "No prepaid credit anymore!" Both of the girls look to the green one. "Hey I have no phone with me." "What to do what to do?" screams Julie. "We can go to his house?" "Stupid me that i didn't think of it we go home Runo!" Aura stands up and want to walk away of the two but they grab both an arm and take her with them. They walk in the direction of a great building. "Aura welcome to the bakugan battle brawlers headquarters." Smiles Julie. Aura takes a look at the building. It is twice the high of the mysterious tower. The two girls walk to the door. They wait till Aura gets up with them again. "There she is. With Dan." Points Runo in the direction of a boy and a girl who Aura coming their way. Fast Runo starts to laugh, both Julie and Aura think she went crazy. "Hay Julie, Runo way did you leave?" Asks the boy to Runo. "Well I told you already, oh Aura this is Dan Asshole." The girl who walked with Dan starts to laugh. "Dan she must be a very good friend of yours to bully you around like that." Runo grabs Aura her arm and take her with herself inside. Inside they are welcomed by three people, a boy and a girl from around aura her age and a man from around 60. The boy has raven black hair and see her and Runo coming inside. "Runo, who's that?" asks the boy. "Shun, Mira, Kato this is Aura, Aura this are shun, Mira and Kato." Propose Runo Aura.  
The girl starts to smile "Nice to meet you." The butler greed Aura and apologize. The black haired boy looks the whole time at her. Julie comes laughing in side together with Dan and the girl who was with him. In the corner of her eye sees Aura shun a moment to take a look at the others but he than stairs at her again. Aura looks to him. He sees it and walks away. "whoa Shun you don't asks who this is?" Screams Dan if he sees it. "I don't care." is the boys answer. "What is wrong with him?" "Shun we are never going to understand him. One moment he is like always and the other second he is like never before." Answerers Julie. Runo looks to her new friend. "Aura are you alright?" "Yes that guy, Shun was it right, he act's a bit like a ninja but there was something that bothers me on him." the group outside the girl starts to laugh. "Alright I don't follow it on this moment." "Don't worry Narisha, but Aura said something that we all noticed." answers Dan the girl." "But how do you know it actually?" asks Julie. "From what?" "From that Shun a ninja is?" "Oh I kinda know a ninja, she acts sometimes as Shun, but most of the time she is sweet and full of joy." She laughs "Ninja's really all have a bit the same silence is it not?" the others look at each other and start to laugh. "If you say so Aura." "Funny how you know how to recognize shun as the ninja." Mira takes Julie with her and run of. "I didn't know that guy Shun was a ninja. "says Narisha. The rest laughs. "Where are Mira and Julie gone to?" "Don't know probably doing girl stuff." Answers Dan. "Come Aura I let you see some stuff around here." this time it takes only Runo to take aura with her. "Uh see you two later..." Waves Aura to the two who stay behind. "

-Battle brawlers headquarters-

"Shun we had a bed did we." "Uh yeah if someone can recognize me as a ninja without that we told someone or I moved that way." "Well the girl Aura did recognize you as one." "How did she know?" "Well she told that it was your silence." "My silence?" "Yep the silence what a friend of her has." "Seems like you two won than." Mira and Julie give each other a high five.

* * *

**Sora: Let me guess Yuffie?**

**Yuffie: Yes?**

**Sora: Whoa. Yuffie what are you doing here?**

**Yuffie: someone called me was it you?**

**Sora: ...**


	5. Chapter 4 I smell a cat fight

**Preyas: I smell a cat fight.**

**(he said it to in season 1 episode 16)**

* * *

-bakugan battle brawlers headquater-

"Runo look at this!" "Baron what is it?" "well I got this but I don't know what..." Baron shows a little kind of a star shaped fruit. "Wow what is it?" asks Runo "It is a Paopu fruit. I self have never seen one but I heard the story's about it." Tells aura. "What kind of story's?" "Well if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others live no matter what." The two who wanted to take a bite put the pieces down. "Just in time Aura." "Or she just made it up for you two not to take a bite and keep it for herself." "Ace don't be mean." "Do you want to try it with you're girlfriend?" asks Aura Ace. "G-girlfriend I don't have one..." "What do you mean?" "I am talking about Mira of course." Ace makes a angry sound. "I came to tell we can eat. "says he. Runo turns to Aura. "Oh my I forgot it is this late already do you want to stay for dinner?" "Thank you Runo I appreciate it but will there be enough?" "of course there will be." scream the other three at the same time. "Okay than i will stay." The four of them go to the dining room to eat coming there Mira, Julie and shun are there already. Two others enter the room Aura hasn't seen them yet. They have both strong arms someone who trains their muscles the only different between the two is that one is a guy and the other one is a girl. "Jake, Page this is Aura my new friend." Greet Runo the two. "Aura this are Jake and Page both subterra brawlers." Aura greet the two and then turns to the door where a blond little man comes out followed by Dan and Narisha. Runo turns from a happy princess with flowers to a cold frozen ice Queen. Aura feels the cold coming from Runo her heart at the same time she feels everybody freeze who knows how Runo reacted on the new girl. Runo grabs aura her hand and push her into the chair while she self is sitting down next to her. Mira sits down across Runo with Shun next to her. frustration of ace who actually wanted to sit next to her, he sits than next to Shun. Dan and Narisha who are sitting down on the other side of the table. The blond boy on the head of the table who seems to be a bit younger than the rest. The table has filled and everyone starts whit there soup.

* * *

** Marucho**

**Julie Dan**

**Jake Narisha**

**Baron Paige**

**empty Ace**

**Aura Shun**

**Runo Mira**

* * *

Above the table in the chandelier look the Bakugan from above and talk with eachother.

"Really? She recognized Shun as a ninja." Asks Prayes. "Than she must be a ninja herself to recognize that." Think Nemus. "No she isn't one." Say Ingram Taylean and Jaakor at the same time. "Preyas I think those three together are creepy." Says Elvin if she hides after him. both Percival and Nemus start to laugh. "It is not funny you two!" An not to understand babble talks and laughs. "Roxtor take care of your words." Says Radizen to his friend. Roxtor answers him in his not understandable language. "Don't Gonne scold now." And they start a word fight. "They start Again?" asks Wilda. The other Bakugan shake their head from yes. On that moment Drago and a unknown Bakugan join them. "And who may that be." Asks Gorem. "Looks like a darkus angel" smiles Goredem. "This is Darkus Rose Gardian Angel." Says Drago. "But you can call me Angel." Says Angel. "Angel, did you fall out of the sky?" Asks Prayes. "No travelled trough time." Answers she. "Witch Time?" "Somewhere from here the future." "Really?" The other Bakugan start to laugh. Elfin snarls: "She's just kidding you're the only one who believed it." Preyas get angry and says: "It can right?" "No." "Drago did it?" "Yes but not for fun and that way isn't actually possible to stay in that time." Screams she almost while she pushed him. because of the push Prayes lose control and falls. Right in Runo her soup. She who think Narisha throw something grabs a slice of bread and throws it to Narisha but instead it comes on Paige. Paige grabs her bowl of soup and throws it to Runo. It hits Runo but the soup comes al over the table. Runo take her bowl of soup and throws it back to Paige. The soup al over Paige but the bowl hits Narisha. Narisha who doesn't want to throw her soup picks instead her fork and throws it to Runo. By accident the fork fly's in the direction of Aura. Shun jumps up to grab the fork before it can hit Aura. But before he can do that Aura has get it herself. He stops halfway in the sky and drops in his own bowl. Aura throws the fork to the chandelier. The Bakugan who where inside fall out of it some because of the shock. She picks up Elfin: "You must not argue with you're boyfriend or else there happens an accident." She put her down and leaves the room. The other Bakugan went to there partner who are shocked about what happened. If she is gone for a minute of two the brawlers start to move pick up there Bakugan clean them or leave the room. If Kato enters the room with the next meal he sees the mess. "This time they went to far." He locks up to the chandelier. "How did they get that their? Shun. He is going to pay for that." That moment the door opens. "We are sorry we are late Gus and I needed to." Specktra stops if he see the mess. Both he and Gus stands still for a second. The next moment they find themselves cleaning the room under a close supervision of Kato. "Helios tell me how do we always clean up the brawlers mess?"

* * *

**Spectra: If I get those two girl….**

**YunaVeerle and RoseGuardian at there hiding place.**

**YunaVeerle: Is he still mad?**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Better stay hidden and by the way it was you're idea.**

**YunaVeerle: But he must be mad on Runo she started it.**

**RoseguardianAngel: but wasn't it that Elvin pushed Preyas.**

**YunaVeerle: Silance I think I hear him.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: someone teleport us away please.**


	6. Chapter 5 Bloody rain

**Cathy: I don't like this chapter.**

**Jade: I like it. Laughs evilly.**

**Narisha: Shut up you two it is my nightmare.**

* * *

Narisha walked trough a dark foggy unknown city. Everywhere lie pools on the ground. If she passes one she sees that it aren't pools of rain water but pools of blood. Suddenly it starts to rain. Blood. She runs to a place to hide from it. If she has one she falls on her knees ands tells her self. "It's not real, it is just a dream." She repeated that all the time till it stops. Narisha steps out of hiding and surge the city for something she doesn't remember. The fog is thick she can't almost see her hips. She stops. A person stands under a lantern, she runs to him, or her. "Who are you?" she asks? He, or her, runs away followed by Narisha. She follows him, or her, to different streets. More persons appear and surrounds her. She hair them Lough. As they come closer she recognize people. Jade, Cathy, people from her school, her family and Chris. "Hai sis." "Chris?!" everyone starts to hum a song and come closer. Chris hums with them. And then they start to sing.

_(Ring around the Rosie-dead space)_

_Ring around the Rosie__  
__Pocket full of posies_  
_Ashes, ashes_  
_We all fall down_

'' stop it !'' screams Narisha

_Ring around the Rosie__  
__What do you suppose we_  
_can do to fight the darkness_  
_in which we drown?_

"Stop with singing." screams Narisha again.

_Ring around the Rosie__  
__This evil thing, it knows me_  
_Lost ghosts surround me_  
_I can't fall down_

Every time they come closer. Ropes appear and hold her. then an electrics shock comes of it. It hurts her.

Screaming she wakes up, she is going to sit up.

"Are you Alright Narisha?" asks Angel.

"It was just a stupid dream." Answers Narisha while she wipes away the sweat off her head.

"More a nightmare, what happened?" asks Angel.

"They wanted to kill me."

"Who."

"people."

* * *

**Cathy: why am I in you're nightmare to Narisha?**

**Jade: Because you're annoying Cat.**

**Narisha: And Now Shut Up! Before I do Something!**


	7. Chapter 6 Memories of winter survival

**Cathy: Oh my this is so cute and sweet and sad Chapter.**

**Some cleans their troth.**

**Cathy: I am sorry**

* * *

-Bakugan city-

Aura got herself out of the headquarters and leaves the street to a bonded corner of the city. on day it will be full of people but now no one is. She must think about the three fairy's who lived just like her and her master at the tower. They where always arguing about colours. Once they where making a present for a friend. It was a music box that she finally made gold with three gems of the colour of every fairy. In the beginning the where all three using magic to turn the box to there favourite colour by accident they did also Arma her Bakugan partner. The poor thing was a rainbow of colours. She close her eyes and think about her meeting with her partner.

It was winter and in the slum it was colder than where else in the big city. A little girl wanders the street in nothing else than a summer dress that as been burned at the bottom and the rest is torn and sloppy stick back together. It seems she wouldn't survive the winter. She has it cold en was thin. She looked in every container in the hope to find some food. De new rulers are cruel and heartless. Because of them she lost her family, her home, her future. She hears a carriage with galloping horses and ringing bells. The people further down in the street lower themselves to the ground on there knees. She herself lowers to the ground and bows her head deeply. Just like all the other people in the street. The carriage stops and the horses standing still right before her. Someone gets out of the carriage. "Aah look how sad." Says a female voice full of irony. "Stand up girl." Says the voice this time but now commanded. The girl gets up but she keeps her head low. "How poor she doesn't even have shoes." "shut up Larxene we doesn't have whole day." "Come on Saix it is fun to see and by her looks she even doesn't has long anymore. Ah please let me release her from her suffering?" from her hand appears a thunder shot. The girl falls back in the snow. She keeps lying but is alive but half dead. She feels her live flowing out of her, but a voice keeps saying she must live on. The girl gets up against her own want. The carriage has disappeared and the people are busy like it never happened. The girl stands on her feet, no power to walk but the live that flow away returns to her cold body. Than the voice returns the voice pulse her to step the want to see who it is gives her new power. She follows the voice who tells her where to go. She walks trough places where she normal never will come, because of the danger or she there can or may come. But the voice tells her witch gives her the courage to do it. Finally she comes at a ruin what once was her beloved home. The memories of the fire comes back and the lords who are laughing next to it. She loos the courage to stay but just when she want to run away a man appears on a high point of the ruin. The man wears a bleu looking clock and slippers and a wizard locking hat. The beard that the man has drops to the floor. The man is locking for something. Suddenly there appears a sphere before her witch moves on itself. "Are you a Bakugan?" asks the young girl. "Yes, but fast hide me." The young girls opens her hand and the sphere takes place on it. She put her fingers around her. The man sees her and comes her way. "Hay little girl what are you holding in you're hand?" "Food." She answers. She wants to walk away. "Don't you have it cold." Asks he. She stops. She has it cold but doesn't trust anyone since… the man grabs her hand. He is quite strong for an old man. "Armoured radiant mistress Angel, oh a mouth full, where you locking for a partner again?" "Yes and I think I found her." "But can she wield a keyblade?" "She has the heart for it." Where are they talking about wonders the young girl. There is a stream kind of feeling trough her arm from the figure to the other side. She doesn't try to stop it. She feels something in her hand and points the thing to the man. "I must be one with your decision let her come with us." The world start to fade away she close her eyes because it is scary. Suddenly she feels a nice soft warmth a kind of sun. she opens her eyes and she looks to a sky full of stars. Her body starts to warm up and the live in her whole body is back. She looks to the man. She is scared but curious at the same time. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Merlin." He takes a step foreword but steps on his beard and falls. "Oh my not again." The sphere starts to laugh. From the young girl there comes only a smile. She does it because she feels comfortable by the small sphere. She helps the man up and follow him inside. They cross a Women whit someone on her back. Aura takes a look at her the woman has short blue hair. It was just a second. A moment later there alone and walk up the stairs. Finally they enter a room. Inside there is a huge table with behind it a wise looking man. Around him are our fairies and a more grand ma looking one. "Merlin you are back with A. and who is that young girl?" "This young girl is my new partner." Everyone looks up from what the sphere said. "She is a wielder very young but I have seen her wield it before." The young girl remembers it where against the lost hearts she used the weapon what just appears. It always happened random. "You know this weapon?" "Yes and what I heard they called it, it was a keyblade?" "Yes. It is. What is you're name?" "Aura." "Aura will you stay here and learn more about the keyblade?" the young girl thinks. "Yes please." Her laugh is forced. "She first need new clothes." "And not only that also a bad." "And some food wouldn't be wrong you can count her bones." The three fairies pull the young girl with her to the room next to where they are. "Ladies I am not finished." "If those three has something in mind they stop till it is finished and if I think about it what about Mickey he is still doing the mark of mystery exam."

Aura opens her eyes. Why did it all happen. Why did the lords come to her home. In her whole she cant remember when she laughed and not a forced one. She stands up wanders more the city till the sun rises.

* * *

**Riku: Oh so you get to become a keyblade wielder?**

**Aura: Yes.**

**?: Hello Falles hope you enjoind this chapter.**

**Shun: Who is that with those big round ears?**

**Aura: You don't know him? shame yourself.**


	8. Chapter 7 A whole new world or more?

**Prayes: jeeeej we are gonna on exploring:**

**All Marucho his partners are dancing**

**Angel: Are they dancing?**

**Arma: for What?**

**Drago: We leave them behind I hope.**

**Skyress: Absolutely.**

* * *

-Bakugan battle brawlers headquarters-

Dan leaves his room to jog. "Dan I go with you." "Yeah I wait for you Drago." Narisha lived on the other side of the city so they all except Runo wanted her to stay for the night, she took it almost immediately. He opens the door silence of her sleeping room. He had tonight one of those nightmares that a world got destroyed. This time it was Neathia. But when he went for a glass of water he heard Narisha scream. Probably she had tonight a nightmare to. He close the door again and head for the door outside. He still think about the nightmare. "Drago today I feel for the long route." "Something on you're mind?" His partner knows him.

If they are halfway they see someone walking. But the time is early so Dan wonders who it is and why that person is so early up so he jogs to the person. "Hay Dan." "Aura what are you doing here?" "Watching the great view from the sea." "Yeah it is pretty right?" "Hay Dan I heard you are a great brawler will you challenge me?" "Yeah why not when?" "Now." "Uh it still a little early." "You are scared for me?" "Well no it is more we can wake people up if we brawl right now." "Shame than I look for someone else who wants to brawl." "Dan we can go to New Vestroia and brawl with her there." "Good idea Drago lets go." Drago opens a portal witch they enter. "Wow so this is how New Vestroia looks like." "Yes so shall we begin the brawl?"

"Wow so this is New Vestroia." Says an voice. "Who are you asks Drago." "I am Ventus Armoured Radiant Mistress Angel." Answers the voice. "That's a mouth full." Says Dan. "Arma for short." Says the voice again. "So this is the home world of the Bakugan right Arma?" "Yes the shattered world of an accident pyrus Dragonoid, only it is restored." "How do you know Arma?" asks Dan. "I saw it happen." "She doesn't talk a lot about what she has seen but you can try to ask her." "If Aura could reed minds, she has say what I just wanted to say." "Shall we brawl already?" Asks Dan. "Yes we are now only talking at the moment."

Aura: "Gate card set."

Dan: Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand rise skyrader Pyrus Helix Titanium Dragonoid.

Aura: Bakugan brawl, Bakugan rise Skyrader Ventus Armoured Radiant Mistress Angel.

Dan: "You are going to lose watch it."

Aura: "You wish, Ability activate Shield tornado."

Dan: "Waaa." While he try to not suck in by the tornado.

Drago. "Dan help."

Dan: "Ability activate genesis guard."

Aura: "You are good but that shield isn't going to protect you for long, Ability activate arrow guard down."

Drago: "Dan she broke right trough my shield."

Dan: "I know Drago but I know something, ability activate genesis fire."

Aura: "Gate card open Pyrus down. That was close."

Drago: "What just happened?"

Arma: "The gate card pyrus down takes care that an attribute related to pyrus can't be used anymore."

Dan; "Oh no that are Drago's strongest attacks.

Drago: Dan stay focused!"

Dan: "Ability activate Sword destruction."

Aura: Ability activate copyangel."

Both Bakugan return at the same time.

"Wow you're really strong as they say." Says aura. "Man you're good, if you where stronger you had bead me." Arma whispers something in her ears. She says "Yes he can he has the heart." She take a look back to Dan. "Did you ever have seen something like this?" Dan takes a look at what she held's before him. "A keyblade? It looks like a key you can use to fight with." jokes he. "I know you make a joke but it is and you can summon one to." "I do?" Dan makes some weird moves with his hand. "You can come with me to my master or do you want to say goodbye to you're friends first?" "They are still angry at us for the last time." "Dan what do you mean?" "I mean Drago that this time disappearance will be lot less worse or at least I hope so." " you mean what?" "We are going with Aura." "Dan that will be a new adventure." "Yes and this time will be a lot more awesome." "And a little bit of training will not hurt. "This time Arma opens the gate and they leave to an other world.

"Where are we?" "This place is called twilight town. And it is here already a bit later it is here almost afternoon." answers Aura Dan question. "I am sorry aura but the train will only go this afternoon." "I know Arma we can take a ice-cream." "Oh yeah! I love ice-cream." Screams Dan as he hears it. Aura gets of to get two ice creams. "Here, but be careful there salt." "Salt in ice creams yeah right." Dan takes a huge bite of his ice cream. "woah salt!" "She warned you Dan." The girl starts to smile. "Wow aura this is the first time I see you smile." says Drago as he sees it. The girl turns of and watch to something. "Come this way." they pass a few children who are doing a race. "Who the last is buy the other some sea salt ice-cream." "Heyner it isn't fair pance is the one who always losses." "Ollet is right." "Well run if you don't want to lose. The group passes them. The two continue their walk. Look there we must be that is the train station." "Looks amazing. They walk in and Aura shows two tickets. The person of the ticket bar lets them pass. They enter the station there are three trains whit the destination on it. The moment they enter the station an other one comes in. "On every train the destination stands except for that one" says Dan if he looks to the train witch came in. "It looks also different." Says Drago. "It is the train we must enter. The two enter the carriage. If they both sit they hear something on the roof both don't think it is worse and the train station out.

That moment on Neathia the sun eclipsed. There was a chaos of Neathians and creatures who attack them. Shadows whit red glowing eyes. Frantic efforts from the castle knights to stop the shadows did not help. They just broke trough all the shields they where everywhere in the houses on street and even the palace. The communication has broke down and they couldn't ask help. A few minutes later Neathia was gone. An emptiness where the planet was where.

"We couldn't do a thing." "They have became faster." "Lets try to save that other world maybe we can do something."

* * *

**Narisha: Jade did you help those two writing?**

**Jade: maybe well, maybe not.**

**Narisha: That's not really a good answer!**

**Jade: it is for me.**

**Aura: Leave her Naris.**

**Narisha: Not until I get my answer. **

**Jade: Then you get to wait very, very, very long.**

**Aura: You two are not going to stop right?**

**Narisha And Jade: Right!**

**Aura: Goddess Heaven.**

**(The title is based of the song A whole new world from Aladdin)**


	9. The spies the stranger and the

**Shun: Great here we come next world what world is that Actually?**

**Narisha: It looks like San Francisco?**

**Skyress: It looks nice here and those trains so well designed.**

**Angel: Can we continue now?**

* * *

-Bakugan battle brawlers headquarters-

Narisha wakes up dress up and go down stairs. Shun is also awake. "Good morning shun." "Good morning." His Bakugan except Skyress are not with him. "Good night rest?" Asks he. "yes." Lies she. Shun knows she lies but he doesn't point on it. "Narisha!" Screams angel almost. Narisha looks to her partner. "what's wrong Angel?" "A gate has opened." "What do you mean." asks Skyress. "I can feel if a gate has opens. I cant say where but I can bring us to it." "Can you know who?" asks shun the sphere. "No but we can find out." "Then I and Skyress go with you two." "He we are a good team!" "Can be but you won from Runo and not from me or another bit stronger brawler." "That hurts." The four of them walk in the direction of the sea. "Here it was." "from or to where was it?" asks Narisha careful. "New Vestroia." "hmm can we take a look from there?" asks Skyress. "Yes we do." Angel reopens the gate and they get trough it." "So the went or came from here?" "there is nobody to see." "Another gate" fast angel opens it and pulls the others with her.

"Cant you warn us next time?" Asks shun. But Narisha put her hands fore his mouth so he cant speak. Then he sees why. They hide and see two persons with Both a Bakugan walking. "It are Dan and Aura." Whispers Shun. "Wait Aura had a Bakugan?" says Skyress. "A Ventus one." Says shun quiet. "lets move closer." Quiet and hiding they follow the two. Dan sit down and aura moves to a shop. She returns and walk a bit further together whit Dan and the Bakugan. "Don't you two want an ice-cream?" asks someone behind them. They both turn around. A women in a white cape whit a pattern on the ends of red triangles. The cape is connected to her sleeves who has a

She buys three ice creams and give them to the two. "Careful it can be salt. Both take a bite. "Hmmm" sounds Narisha. "Thank you uh?" "Thank me later" She turns around and disappears. "Who was she?" look she gave us this." A map?" "Whit a time on it." "Shall we move that way then?" "Shun shake his head yes and both go in the direction what the map points. "Man this ice-cream was delicious." "The combination of salt and sweet is incredible, I wonder who made it its fantastic!" "You two there are Dan and aura again." Says Angel irritated. Slowly they wait until they are out of side and follow them slowly inside. "They enter that train." "lets follow them inside then." "No ride without tickets." Says a man behind them. "Where we sit we don't need tickets." Answers shun the surprised man. Fast he grabs Narisha and jumps on the train. The man surprised and wants to get them of but the train starts to move. "um shun I am stuck." "What do you mean?" asks shun but realises he is glued to the roof of the train. "Uhm forget my question the new one is how do we get loos?" I don't know it is almost like magic." "Magic doesn't exist." "Well I mean like!" "wow the surroundings just changes." " I see." "wow look at the tower!" "Wish we could have a look inside." Sights Narisha. Shun smiles he whish to, to enter the tower. He notice someone behind the glasses of the tower. "Shun their leaving the train. Dan is telling A story about the time in Neathia. Shun laughs silence inside because let them look more heroics. Noticing on aura her face she noticed too. Narisha try's still to get off the roof but shun follows Dan and Aura their movement. Dan enters first the tower and after him Aura. Wait did she saw that he and Narisha where stuck on the roof? It was a second but she locked their way. Narisha screams and falls against shun. The next moment they lie on the ground next the train. "what happened?" asks Narisha to shun but he has onley I for the train. "There did go our ride. "says he un comfortable. Narisha laughs the same whay. "I love this spook place already." she jokes. Lets follow them inside. They move to the door and open it. They are standing in the entrance hall with before them a huge stairs. Step by step they move up to the door and opened it.

* * *

**Stranger: I have more Traps ready.**

**Narisha: Why is she so familiar and creepy to me?**

**Shun: She bought us the sea salt ice cream, that was very nice of her.**

**Narisha: She glued us on the train.**

**Shun: And that made you fall.**

**Narisha: Shut up!**

**(This title has been based of the amazing book and movie the lion, the witch and the warderobe)**


	10. Chapter 9 Yen Sid

**Goofy: Hay Everyone.**

**Donald: They cant see you wave you must put between lines you wave like this. (Donald waves)**

**Yen sid: Will you two stay away of the story, YunaVeerle And RoseGuardianAngel didn't ask for you two to start.**

**Donald: We are sorry Master but we wanted to say hay to.**

**Goofy: yes master.**

**Yen Sid: Alright then I take on the blame.**

**Goofy and Donald: Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

-Mysterious tower

Yen Sid stares out of his window and sees the train coming. He smiles two figures are glued on the roof. He must not forget to remove them. He watch carefully if he sees Aura and a boy leaving the train. His young student who was just 6 when she came to him. Xehanort had just rose and three young wielders lost their future. He follow the two till they are inside. He waits a few seconds till he releases the two from the train. He see them falling of from the roof. He laughs. Calms himself down and returns to his desk. The door opens and Aura and the boy enter the room. "Welcome Dan Kuso." Greets he the boy." "Wait how do you know my name?" "I am Yen Sid i know almost everything plus Aura send me the massage." he laughs and give a relaxed smile. Dan seems to calm down. So he turns to both. "Aura take him with you to destiny island, train him there till i call you back." He stops for a second. The two of the roof are eavesdropping behind the door. "Aura you instructed him do everything to let him wield his keyblade. Aura sight she know this was coming she has seen the two behind the door. "You two can go now." He waits for Arma to make a gate and the four of them has leaved. Before he unlock the door so the two fall inside. "You're ninja skills wont work on me Shun Kazami. Don't give me that face Narisha Night i am old not mad. He wait for the two to stand up. "Do you two want answers?" "Yes i have three. One who are you. Two where are we. And three where are Dan and Aura they where here right?" asks Narisha the questions before shun can. "One I am Yen Sid. Two you're in my tower and three they are at destiny island." "what are they doing there?" asks Shun polite. "Something what you two are going to do but way harder." "Why way harder?" "One for not waiting for you turn two for the eavesdropping and three for being rude to me. Mickey please come here." "Yes master?" "Train this two and the one who fails bring him or her to me so i can break them." The two freeze. "Go with ten training." If they has leaved the room. They have leaved the room. And he gets up again from his desk. "lea what do you want to tell me." "Master heartless has got an other world four knew to escape the danger, I brought them to Leon but they has bakugan so can you sent Aura to talk with them?" "Leon can handle them for now but if there anymore happens contact me again." "Yes master Yen Sid." lea leaves and let him alone again. "I hope the three new one will succeed. When sora and riku discovered Xhanort returned Aura discovered a women called Xadinda who still hides in the shadows. But the question is what does she wants? All they know is that she has bounds with Xehanort and a new enemy called lost ones. Ones Dan succeed he send them to Radiant garden where Lea brought the two who lost they're homes. They have bakugan to. Has is student lost sight of the heartless where she was. Or was it an other world. He takes a few steps if he thinks. "lets hope for Aura it was another world."

-Destiny island-

It has been a week and Dan can finally handle his keyblade, The four of them, Aura Dan Arma and Drago return to the mysterious tower. "Good that you are back, how did Dan?" Great if I didn't know he wield his keyblade longer." "She is joking it was hard in the beginning. But when she didn't let me sleep if i couldn't summon my keyblade it just worked." Yen Sid smiles. "That is my student." Aura let her head drop out of respect. "It was an honour to train him master." "Good because you two go check out witch world is destroyed by the heartless." "Wait who what?" "Easy Dan he explains." "There are three enemy's the heartless the nobody's and the lost once. All three has different leaders but there existence is bound to each other. Heartless are people who lost the heart. They surge for an heart." "there are a few heartless exception but I explained it on our way to radiant garden." "good then you have the nobody's. They are empty vessels. They are born out the strong will of someone who lost their heart. Those two can reunite and turn to who they where." he pause takes a deep breath and continues. "The lost ones are doomed to wander the lands forever. They have just come and I don't know much about them the only thing I know about them is that they are between the dead the heartless and the nobody's." "What do you mean dead?" Asks Dan. "I don't know much but you will see them yourself. Arma go open the gate and tell me where it happened where have the Heartless attacked." "good master." the four of them leave. Yen Sid is worried but he has to do it. He sends Mickey orders to go to radiant to with the other two wielders.

* * *

**YunaVeerle: Who likes youre brother More, Donald Goofy or Micky? **

**RoseGuardianAngel: Goofy He has a shirt of him.**

**YunaVeerle: And yourself?**

**RoseGuardianAngel: I cant choose. You?**

**YunaVeerle: I am in a dilemma.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: I forgot you have a double personality.**

**Lea: yes got it memorized, Narisha.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: She is more like my twin, so be carefull please, Axel.**

**YunaVeerle: Don't tell me you have a twin I must listen to them all day.**

**Them:**

**Jade: I like Mickey**

**Aura: I like Goofy**

**Jade: I like Nightwish, within temptation and Nightcore**

**Aura: I like Lindsey stirling and Vocaloid**

**YunaVeerle: Someone stop those two!**

**Lea: Next chapter is coming up.**


	11. Chapter 10 Radiant garden under fire

**Dan: Finaly we can say something again.**

**Sora: I like it, it is easyer this way.**

**Dan: Give others the spotlight?**

**Sora: Normaly we two get it.**

**Music comes trough the walls from somewhere and someone screams whit the singing**

**Sora: Shall we look from where that cat crying comes from?**

**Dan: lets, as long it isn't runo who turns up that music so loud, I am in.**

* * *

-Radiant garden-

If Aura, Dan, Drago And Arma come on radiant garden. People surround them are ruining towards the castle. They didn't notice the two appear. The people scream. "Shall we follow them?" asks Dan? "Yes maybe the can use our help." They follow the stream

Cid! What is wrong?" "Aura glad you are here! We do need you're help." "Why what is wrong?" "The heartless are back. I and Aerith help these people to tje castle will you please help us?" "Cid it is going worse. Oh Aura come with me please!" Aura climbs on a roof and throws Arma in the sky. The girl who came warn and ask for help jumps at the same time on Arma. Dan follows Aura by throwing Drago in the sky and jumps on him. Together the bakugan flow to a place what is totally covered with black. "Wow are those heartless?" Asks Dan. "Yes the ones you see are known as shadows. We can better take care we dont hit someone who is fighting down there." "I think Drago and Arma must take care no heartless can enter the city." "Good thinking Dan lets do it. Ability activate Shield high defence." "I clear the way so we can land. Ability activate Genesis fire." Drago clears a wide area and both bakugan land. "Drago we take care no heartles pass by the other pass." "Dan you mind?" "No Drago i can proteckt my self." Says dan while he summons is keyblade called the Hidden Dragon. Aura summons her keyblade the bird. Both went into the heartless and fight theyre way trough.

Mickey followd by Narisha and shun come at Radiant gardan. "Mickey look there. Are those the heartless?" Asks Narisha. "Yes but look they are on there way to the city!" Says shun. Mickey runs off. "This is a test of I learned you two good." He screams and he dissapears in the heartless. The two who stay behind summon both theire keyblade. Narisha her keyblade is the rumbling rose and shun his keyblade is obilivion. "Can we summon our bakugan as back up because theire with a lot." "I just wanted to ask the same thing. So we do it narisha?" "You bet." Both trow in theire bakugan and move in the diracktion of the city while there partners watcht there back. "This is the end it looks like there is someone who blast them already a lot back." Says Shun watching the field before him. "lets keep it that way. Angel check out of there are more passes what are filled with heartles." "Skyress you to we keep them bussy here."

Mickey find his way to the head pass and find there Leon, Cloud, Tifa and three others fighting the heartless. "Youre highness glad you are here." "Leon seems i am on time." "Yes but since malificent is gone and Xehanort keeps quiete we wonder who leads the attack." "Serah behind you!"screams a voice. "Who are they?" "Your higness the one with the pink hair is Serah and the others are..

The battle take to long and everyone is tired and want to rest. Yuffie normaly full of energy can barley stand on her feet. Drago and Arma has returnd and are back to ballform. Aura cast a spell so the heartless cant cross. If they know they are safe the let themselfes fall on the ground. "I am hungrey." is the first thing Dan says. "I am phichical macical and mindley tired. So how can you think about food." Says aura a little angry. "I am all what you guys said." laughs Yuffie. "Dan i think i have rest enough trom me back in the field." "Alright drago here you go." Drago still tired tray to keep the enemy off aura het shield so it can keep up longer. "Aura look." Aura get up and sees that the heartless get less. "It looks like there back up is closed." aura stands up walks trough the shield and cast a powerful spell. All remaining heartless get destroyed. Dan gets up and catch her before she collapse on the ground.

"shun look the heartless threw sources are cut of." "finally" says shun tired. Even he is tired. A few seconds later a powerful light and all the heartless has disappeared. "I think that was Mickey come we go look for him.

"Look falls the heartless are slowing in numbers." says Mickey to the rest. The rest who was resting stands up to see it. The next moment there is a strong light and all the heartless are gone. "Aura." Says Leon. "Who is Aura?" asks a young female. "A keyblade wielder like Mickey and a brawler like you and you're friend." Answers Leon. "I have seen her once cast that spell. And with that she saved us and weaker her self. I have seen her once since." "If it is aura we must look for her if she was tired just like us she can be collapsed. The others agree and walk up the field. There two others come there way. "Mickey did you cast that light it was awesome." asks the girl. "No i didn't Narisha but Leon knows who we are looking for her right now. Uh shun what is wrong?" "How did you two get here?" Asks he to the two behind Mickey.

* * *

**Sora: How could Narisha and Kairi not have gone mad by Jade and Aura?**

**Dan: Those two wherent listening to them.**

**Sora: How?**

**Angel: simple Avril Lavigne vs Hayden Panettiere.**

**Dan: Those girls are smart.**

******(title has been based of Bakugan Interspace under siege)**


	12. Chapter 11 The mission

**Jake: Dan is the man and he is going to beat all the heartless.**

**Julie: I am More for the girls, Come on and show them what you got! Girlpower!**

* * *

-mysterious tower- Dan sits on the ground by the wall with Shun and Narisha next to him. All tree tired.

"It looks like there back up is closed." Aura stands up walks trough the shield and cast a powerful spell. All remaining heartless get destroyed. Dan gets up on time he got her. She was far to find. Yuffie came to him. "Lets get her to Leon and the others." while he carried Aura he followed Yuffie. When they saw figures before them said Yuffie to walk while she sprints foreword. He walks in her direction as in a dark tunnel and on the end is the light. He steps and then his feet is stuck and he feels himself falling forward. He let Aura go and place his hand so he wont fall on her. He close his eyes. Strong hands grab him on both side. He opens his eyes to see Shun has Aura. Fabia checking Aura her pulse. Wait fabia? He opens his Eyes wide. The hands has let: him go end he stands on his own two feet. "Dan are you alright." asks a familiar voice. It isn't from Drago neither from Shun, Fabia or Aura. He turns his head to see Rafe. "yes i am fine but Aura?" Answers he. "She is fine used only to much power." answers a girl with pink hair. "who are you?" "Sarah Farron." "Shun, Narisha, Dan, Fabia and Rafe we can better bring Aura to Yen Sid and tell what happened." They say yes and go to the mysterious tower. Arma opens the gate back.

So he came where he is now. He notice both Shun and Narisha are sleeping. The way he hold Aura the look on his face was different maybe he was tired that he imagining things but was shun in love? He feels Narisha leaning against his right shoulder. Was he in love? Runo he felt this for Runo but way times lesser. Fabia and Rafe come their way. Fabia try to wake shun up. "Grandpa let me sleep it is midnight I just went to bed." Dan laughs. Shun talks in his sleep. Dan try to wake up Narisha. She stands up and follow Fabia out of the room in a more sleepwalking way. Dan and Rafe try both to wake up Shun. If it still doesn't work they both grab an arm and carry him outside the room. To a room where they got all tree a bed from Yen Sid.

The next morning they are called to Yen Sid his room. Aura is awake but still a beat weak and because of that she sits in the chair of Yen Sid himself. Fabia stands next to her and is talking to her. Mickey stands to talk with Yen Sid together with two other one looks like a duck and the other as a dog. Narisha stands in a Connor and talks with her partner. "Oh good morning guys." Greets Fabia. "Good morning to you to Fabia." Greet the tree back. "Aura you look a lot better." Says Rafe. "What a nap can do uh." And she smiles weak a bit more forced. "haya I am goofy and my friend here is Donald." Greets the longest of the two new faces. "Nice to meet you." Greets the one called Donald. "Is everybody here?" asks Mickey to Yen Sid. "No we wait for Lea, Sora, Riku and Kairi." "May I apologize but I am here already." Says a man who just came inside the room. "That is Lea." "Yes, got that memorized? Aura what are you doing in the masters chair?" "She used the light spell again." "Yes I used it more but than I wasn't tired as yesterday." Aura says as the others look at her. "Riku." A boy with silver hair enters inside followed by another. "What are you doing here?" asks the other boy to Aura. "She is my Apprentice too Sora, But still not ready to take a mark of mastery exam.." Says Yen Sid. "." Goofy turns to Riku. "You do know why?" asks he. "Their must be a reason." "Hum Riku who are all this people?" "Oh hay Kairi. You know already Master Yen Sid, lea Mickey, Donald and goofy. The person who sits in Yen Sid's chair is Aura and the other I forget to ask." Answers Riku. "I am Dan." "Rafe." "Shun." "Fabia." "I am Narisha." The spheres on Yen Sid his table opens. "Hay I am Drago." "I am Angel." "My name is Skyress it is nice to meet new faces." "Aranaut" "Wolfurio" "I am Armoured Radiant Mistress Angel but everyone calls me Arma." "Arma do you always say you're name?" asks Riku. "A long time I have been called A, so may I?" "Master what is the mission?" Yen Sid turns to everyone around the room. "Seven of you must enter the realm of death." Everyone face looks terrified or scared or just dropped their jaw. "They have a special power of the heart they are called Strength, Magic, light, darkness, will, speed and the heart. Dan you have the piece of the heart called Strength, Aura you already know it but to the others she has Magic, Sora you have the piece of called Light, Riku even as you have turned to the light you're heart piece will be Darkness, Narisha you know what you want and you don't give up easily you're piece of heart is Will, Shun you have a great Speed that is also you're piece of heart and Kairi you're one of the princesses of Heart, so is the piece of heart also called." "Master the only way to the realm of dead is dying, and you want these seven to die to enter that world?" "There I another way Mickey, and I locked for it when I noticed Xadinda, The path to it has been opened soon after Sora and Riku returned out the dream realm. And all the pieces of heart got a Keyblade what happened so what on the same time!" "Aura is right Mickey and that path is this." A small box appears on the table. "But is only the seven of them can go why you called us all here?" asks Rafe. The rest nods their heads. "There partners come with them. There body stays behind in this realm while their heare heart and spirit enters the realm of death." "So you want us to guard their bodies?" asks Fabia. "Yes." Yen Sid locks more Sirius then he always does. Dan grabs the box. "well I am ready lets go." He feels his fingers around the box. "how-do-you-open-this stupid-box." Aura takes it over and puts it on the table. "Is everyone ready?" everyone Nods. Aura summons her key blade and points it on the box. Dan follows her lead smoothly followd by shun, Narisha, kairi and riku. Sora smiles to Donald and goofy before he points his keyblade to the box. The next moment their bodies are surrounded by an Aura what keeps them in the sky. "Whats with then glowy?" asks Lea. "As long as their bodies are glowing and in the sky they are still alive." Answers Yen Sid.

* * *

**Serah: So and what next?**

**Fabia: the seven are going on a mission.**

**Rafe: I hope they can do it.**

**Aerith: Of course they can They have Sora, Dan, Shun, Riku, Aura, Narisha, Skyress, Drago, Kairi and two angels, of course they can do it.**

**Cloud: You do say all their names**

**Aerith: Of course together they are strong only as a team.**

**Leon****: That's the spirit.**


	13. Chapter 12 A way to the Twilight part 1

**(the title has been based of riku his keyblade a way to dawn)**

* * *

The box unlocks and opens itself out of it there comes smoke. The whole room turns into smoke first it is still the coolers from what it has been then it changes white and after that into thousand coolers green an blue. The smoke turns into a sea, sand and trees. They are standing on the beach of an island. The forest is grown tight where you can impossible enter but one figure stands there it looks like the women who Narisha, Shum, Skyress and angel met in traverse town only her hair is shorter and her eyes are bleeding the wounds that she have still bleed but there is no trace of blood where she has come from. They don't see her but she does know they are there as if she can see them. She turns around and the next moment she is gone. Riku notice something on the ground. He picks up the peace of paper. "Where you travelling go you must fight, fighting on own strange can no one you must trust on someone like a spirit, find and learn you're spirit powers are different but strong if you all are together." He read up loud. "Spirits?" says Shun. "I know that, bakugan chance into a kind of crystals I know that you can summon them but I forgot how." says Aura. "Uhm Aura there here no crystals nor bakugan nor anything else except sand, water, rocks, and trees." says Narisha a bit angry. Kairi walks to the water side. "No they aren't in the water." Says she. She turns around. Back to the water. "Uhm guys what is that?" Asks she pointing to the horizon. "A wave." Screams Narisha. The wave moves faster then them. Aura and shun managed to went into the forest, but Kairi Narisha and riku have been captured by the wave and pulls them back into the wide sea. Both Dan and sora are still on the beach they run after the girls to get them out of the water but their feet get heavy and the next everything is black.

-Mysterious tower-

"Master Yen Sid!" screams Both Goofy and Donald. Master Yen Sid who locked calm out the window turns around. "I dont know but I think they must not look like sirens do they?" Asks Lea pointing on the bodies. All the bodies are falling down as the lights turns off and turns on and they go up again. Fabia looks worried to Dan and Shun. Donald goofy and Mickey stand worried by their friends. Lea takes a look a the green haired girl. Something is going to happen to her, he doesn't know he just feels it.

-Island-Temple-

Aura wakes up she remembers that she run after shun, he pulled her forth. Maybe still thinking she was to weak to run for her live. Her feet got stuck behind something and the next moment she fell. So how did she got here? In this room? She stands in the middle of six statues. All has a orb in there hands. The one before her has a orb with the mark of pyrus. Left from it ventus and right subterra. Next to subterra is haos there next to is darkus and on the last one is aquos. Behind the ventus statue stands someone. "Who are you." she says. "I am Aurélie." Says the person her voice is familiar with her own voice. She shakes this is creepy. "You want you're bakugan back right?" Asks Aurélie. "Yes please." The women throws a crystal to Aura fast she grab it out of the sky. There is a light and she holds Arma in here sphere form. "But now I can't let you go without a fight." Smiles Aurélie. "Then we brawl." In the hand of Aurélie appears a sphere. "Bakugan Ventus mutant." "Arma?" "I am ready Aura!"

Aura: gate card set, Bakugan brawl, rise Skyrader Ventus Armoured Radiant Mistress Angel

Aurélie: Bakugan brawl, rise Ventus mutant Ingram

Aura: Ability activate Shield tornado

Aurélie: not bad, but this is better. Ability activate Double Fangs

Aura: Ability activate shield high defense

Aurélie: you cant win this..

Aura: you will see.

Aurélie: it's over, Ability activate Wind Power

Aura: shield tornado

Aurélie: not a chance.

Aura: You think? Gate card open Haos Light!

Aurélie: A haos Gate Card?

Aura: Haos Light Allows Arma to do Haos attacks but still Ventus too. Ability activate Wings of light!

Aurelie: Ability Ventus speed.

Arma: I am not that fast.

Aura: Then we do this ability Activate Tornado of light.

Arma throws her shield and fast a tornado shoots ligt beams to the ventus mutant. Which returns to its brawler.

"why did you do that Aurélie?"  
"I had to test you." "But why and why you?" "You still don't get is do you Aurélie?" Aura scares. "But you are Aurélie, right?" "Remember what happened before you lived by Yen Sid, Before you found Arma, Before, the fire." After those words Aurélie disappears and only Aura is left behind. Alone and full of thoughts. She walks out of the room which is bigger then she first thought outside she sees that is was a temple. She stares over an island. A big part is forest but there is an city with a port and an castle in the east part with a small beach in between a bigger beach where she was in the beginning a bigger one in the west.

-Island-cave-

Riku cough seawater out of his lungs. He is in a cave and it is dark so he doesn't see much. There is no water around him so he wonders how he got there. He still feels himself in the water pulled away from the land. He walks while he feels on a wall so he knows where he goes. Then the cave is a bit lighter and he sees where he go's. Something is coming his way. He summons his keyblade, The way to Dawn and runs to the figure. Fast he realize that the figure is himself in an reflection. He sights. But his reflection doesn't. He held up his keyblade again the mirror him jumps out of the mirror and attacks him. He knows to guard himself. The mirror Riku chance into a younger version of himself the time that Ansem controlled him. Both attack each other after a few blocks the mirror version hits his leg. The hurt is strong enough to let him on his knees. Then he notice a crystal behind his darker self. He guards the attack does a move what is actually is a feint and grabs the crystal. He feels the power inside and realise it. A combination of a wolf and a bat appears and cries. The howling of the wolf in the combination of the bat let the mirror brake and a strong light of a sunset filling the cave. Riku protects his eyes against the strong light and walks outside. The crystal has chanced in a bakugan. "How are you I am Riku." The bakugan let her a few barks and jumps up and down. "Okay you cant talk then I call you.. Komory wolf." The bakugan dance up and down while it barks. "Sounds like you like it." Riku smiles. So does it feel like to have a bakugan.

* * *

**Riku: komory wolf sounds like komory Bat.**

**YunaVeerle: Uhm riku its is based of…..**

**Riku: From 3d?**

**YunaVeerle: Yes**


	14. Chapter 13 A way to twilight part 2

-Seas before the island-ship-

Dan stands on a ship the sky is foggy so he doesn't know where the land is. He climbs up a ladder to see someone standing behind the rudder. "Do ya like my ship?" Asks the person. "Uh yeah." says Dan. "What do ya think of my crew?" asks the person. "Crew?" "Behind ya buddy." Dan turns around a sees that on the whole ship are pirates. He notice that they all look like his friends from Earth, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. He turns back to the man behind the wheel. "Ya now have an answer?" Dan stares better at the person. He notice the brawn her what comes Frome beneath the hat and the brown red eyes, he has the same cheek as himself and the same shape of nose. "Ya noties did you?" by the last two words the . "You look like me but you cant be." The pirate Dan laughs but and says something back whit his accent. "Ya wanna have Drago back do ya?" "You know my answer." Lets see if you can fight." The pirate Dan pulls his sword and Attacks Dan who on time summons his keyblade to block the attack. They fight and Dan who is no chance must fall more than once until they are on the other side of the ship. The pirate Dan wants to finish his move by stabbing Dan his heart is blown away. Dan look surprised to his hand where smoke comes off. The hat of the pirate has fallen and in it lies an crystal. Dan grabs the crystal and feels an same energy as from the fire what just came out of his hand fast he release the power before he blocks the next attack. A dragon which likes on Drago his first form blaze fire all over the pirate Dan. Dan looks how the spirit returns and sees how the fog disappears. He runs and climb to the back of the ship and let it go to the port of the city.

-Island- city-

Narisha opens her eyes and notice she lies on a cold stone ground. She gets up and sees she is next to a fountain. In the reflection of the water she sees that somebody is behind her. Because she cant see who it she turns around. The person grabs her by her neck. Slow she is lifted of the ground she can now see the persons face. It is her older brother chris who is holding her. She is getting out of air and start to kick. She hit his cheek and he let her go raising his hand up to the place where she hit him. Narisha fills her lugs whit air till she is back to normal and summens her keyblade. "Chris why are you doing this?" asks she. He doesn't answer and runs to her at full speed. Narisha doges the attack. The place where the fountain was lies only broken pieces of stone. "Chris I almost doesn't recognize you anymore." Chris lift up the pies of stone what was on him and is ready to attack again. "Chris, listen to me I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you!" Screams Narisha almost. Again she dodges the attack of Chris. "Let it go, as if you ever has listend to me." She holds her keyblade whit both her hands to hold it before her. She used her blizzard on him but he breaks trough it. Narisha dodges him and attack his back. Before she can do something chris has her again. He trows her away. Then she sees a crystal and grabs it. At someway she releases the power within and a tiger appears. The tiger attecks chris. The starngt let Chris break trough a wall of a building. Narisha looks to the beast she has released. The beast returns to the cristal. Narisha feels something on her shoulder and she sees Cathy who pokes her. "Cathy how did you come her?" "Follow me." And Cathy runs away (Like Vanille in FFXIII). Narisha follows her, but cathy has dissapeard. "Narisha." Says a familiar female voice. "Jade? Where did you come from?" Asks Narisha. Jade gives one of her mean smiles what she only gives as she has a plan. She walks away. Narisha follows her. As soon as she gets up Jade starts to run. Narisha looses her en sees she is almost out of town. She feels something. Carefully she continue her walking. A dark creature lurks in the shadows watching her and sees someone coming after Narisha. The creature runs to Narisha and grabs Narisha whit his claw wrapped around her neck the other one holding her right hand so she cant call her keyblade. The creature wants to kill Narisha sees the boy. He summons his keyblade and attacks the creature. The beast turns around and looks into the attacker his eyes and throws Narisha to him as if she is a doll. He grabs her. Narisha try's to breath but suffocate almost. "Narisha easy, are you better now?" "Yes it does, Dan." Dan helps her getting up.

-Island-Castle-

"Kairi!" slow Kairi opens her eyes. Sora stands around five meter before her. "Sora! Where are we?" "I have no idea, but it seems like we are in a castle." Kari moves closer to Sora. "Kairi stop." She stops. A huge gap from two meters separates them from each other. "What has we to do now? Where are the others?" "I have no idea Kairi." A shadow moves closer to sora. "Sora behind you!" sora turns around. An armour what is wielding a keyblade appears smash his weapon right on the place where he stood. Sora summons his keyblade and blocks another attack. Then he hears Kairi scream. He turns to the place where Kairi stood. Stands now an armour. A female version witch is also larger with on its feat Kairi hanging on a cliff.

* * *

**Jade: Nooooo cliff-hanger.**

**Kairi: Latterly**

**Jade: Please don't fall not down.**

**Kairi: Cant promise.**


	15. Chapter 14 A way to twilight part 3

**YunaVeerle: We are Back!**

**Roseguardian Angel: Whit a whole new chapter!**

**YunaVeerle: And a longer one!**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Wish they where always this long**

**YunaVeerle: Oh shut up just enjoy it**

**RoseGuardianAngel: :P**

* * *

-Island-Castle-

Sora dodges an attack and cast a fire spell in the direction of the female armour. The male armour try to stop Sora but is to late. The female armour falls back and Kairi can climb up. Again sora doges an attack and jumps over the gap. "Sora how did you?" "Not now Kairi lets beat the blue armour first." Kairi calls her keyblade, while sora stands up to a ready to fight pose. The Female Armour gets up and grab its keyblade. Both Kairi and Sora cast a fire spell. The armour dodges and cast also a fire spell. Kairi and Sora jumps both in a different direction. And the fire spell hits between them. "Sora Look out!" the male armour has found a way to the other side to. The armours are again ready to attack. The female armour used blizzard spell in the direction Kairi. Kairi blocked the attack of the male Armour and Sora blocks the blizzard attack by firing a fire spell against it. The male armour turns to Sora who blocks its attack and return by hitting it. Kairi does her best to dodge the spells while she fires herself some at the female Armour. At the same time and attack of there Opponent breaks trough there defences. Sora hits his head on the wall. "Sora there is no time to lick you're wounds!" screams Kairi while she casts a Cure spell on him. "Look out!" Sora blocks the attack of both armours what was meant for Kairi. Kairi does an thunder attack at both armours. "How can we beat them." She asks sora. "Let me think." Says sora while he hold of the attack. Then he trows his opponent from his off and screams."Kairi lets do it together maybe we can break trough there armour." "All right sora. I am ready for it." Both run to the male armour and Kairi follows sora his lead to hit where he had hit. In the armour appear cracks. "Now together we can break trough." The whole armour cracks and a shadow of a boy appears and disappears as soon as the whole armour has fallen apart. Sora looks at the boy with a wide open mouth. "Roxas?" "Sora we must handle quick!" Sora snaps out of it and takes the lead this time by the female armour. They have to hit a lot quicker because the armour can reflect there hits "Sora lets do the final blow now." They do the final blow but the armour is gone before they can hit it. "Man she is fast." Says sora. "Then we must try it again." The try it again. They break half of her mask and her left arm of. "It wasn't enough!" says Kairi. "Then we try it again!" again they try the Final blow attack and now the whole armour vanished. Silence they stare at the place where the female armour turned to dust. "Kairi did you recognize who where in the armours?" "In the first one looked a lot like Roxas but was it him, and the female I know but I cant reach to the answers." "You to uh?" "Shall we go outside I need some fresh air." They leave the room and look to where they came out. "It looks like the castle of Radiant gardian." "The world what was formerly Hallow Bastian? Yes it does."

-Island-Edge of the forest-

"A wave." Screams Narisha. Aura and shun managed to went into the forest. I must not look back. Tied he hold Aura her hand scared to lose her in their surge fore safety. He pulls her almost forward. The she slips out of his hand. In a reflex he turns around to hold her up from falling, but she isn't there anymore. Only butterflies who gave light which are flying away. As he looks into the sky he sees different kind shaped lights also flying away and everything shatters around the island. He follows the lighted butterflies. The forest seems to have an path like a road you must follow. The threes has grown so tight he cant get in one or even passes one. The butterflies go into an direction he cant go to. He decides to follow the path further. The trees further down the road has grown so tight that even the sun cant get trough. He stops before it. The darkness of the place reminds him of the doom dimension. "Shun." A symphony of familiar voices sounds before him. He runs into the dark forest. He comes into a more open and round place nowhere to go the road he just came from is gone. He hears breaking of branches. Small strips of light enter the tight grown forest. His eye falls on a cage. "Skyress." "Shun what am I glad to see you here. I have tried to break out of this but I couldn't." "Don't worry Skyress I find something." "Shun there is another cage." Shun runs to the cage and looks inside. "It are Ingram, hawktor, Taylean, jaakor and Arma?" "Shun" call the Bakugan happy to him. "How did you gays get in here?" "Help me!" shun sees a young girl she wears summer dress that as been burned at the bottom and the rest is torn and sloppy stick back together. Behind here are two older persons. He recognize the two of a picture from his grandfather. A happy couple who where his Grandfather and –mother when they younger. "I try to help you, so stay strong till I find it okay?" Answers he the cry of the young girl. The girl wipes away her tears and gives a brave face. Aura. why must he think about her? The girl looks a lot like her. The same colour of eyes, the same colour of hair even the skin tone. "Can you help us?" The man asked it. "I think. Step back." He summons his keyblade. No lock. Then he must try magic something like fire. He gathers the energy and let it flow into his keyblade. "Fire." The wood starts to burn and the girl runs back and hides behind the women. "Water." The fire goes out. The smoke slowly flows away. The man gives a kick to the remaining woods and leaves the cage. The girl screams and stands behind him. "What's wrong?" the girl points her finger to the two. He looks to them. But what he sees behind them made his eyes wide open. A women stands behind the two. She has a bit lighter hair than himself and green eyes. "Mam?" She smiles. A smile he doesn't know from her. "Watch out!" screams the girl behind him. The man and women who where locked up with her are gone to who know where. He and the little girl are left behind with his mother or better said his mothers lost one. The body starts to shock and her clothes tear apart. Two wings comes appear one has fathers in the same colour as her hair. And the other looks like more as that of an bat. One of here eyes turns into that of an heartless. The mark of the lost ones appear as a top. The pant she wears has the mark. Shun is ready to attack her. she spread her wings and flies up into the sky. "I am Madre Morta." Screams the lost one. "Stay out of her reach. "says shun to the girl and jumps up to attack Madre Morta. The young girl go back into the cage and stare to the fight. Shuns cast fast protect on the cage so she would be safe. "Be careful shun." Screams his partner out of here cage. He knows to dodge Madre Morta and attack her as he can. As he had a few hits and she missed most of the time gets Madre Morta him on the ground. She gathers her power to the top of her hand and goes down to pierce his heart with her hand. She hits the ground and a few hairs. A little sooner and shun was gone, not more alive, dead. Madre Morta flies up again. In a few seconds can Shun see the cage, see the girl is gone Madre Morta preparing another attack not on him but in the direction of the cage where Skyress is. There is the little girl whit a crystal in her hands. Shun runs while Madre Morta flies down for Another attack in the direction of the girl. There at the same speed to the girl. Shun who wants to save her and Madre Morta who wants to kill her. Fast Jumps Shun grabs the girl and rolls away, but not without being hit on his back. "Use the crystal." Says the girl. Shun grabs the crystal and release its spirit. The spirit a bird wants to grab Madre Mortha but she escapes and breaks trough the roof. Shun grabs the girl and follows the bird and Madre Mortha outside. "Stay here its safer." The girl shakes her head. "I am a memory of you, well kind of, you can call it more like a bug. I am placed wrong." If she said that she disappears. Madre Morta has escaped the spirit and its on his way. Shun blocks the attack with his keyblade. Madre Morta stops and hangs still in the sky. Shun sees the fear in the eyes and turns also around. The island falls into darkness. Escaping from it is aura. "Shun." Screams she. Madre Morta grabs her and flies a lot further and holds her hand by Aura her neck. Shun has jumped on his spirit and has followed them stops. "Do her nothing!" she release Aura but she moves her hand in a cutting way. Aura screams while she falls. "Escape with her. I buy you both time." Says Madre Morta while she flies to the darkness. The darkness spreads slower. While the two escape. The spirit time was up so shun jumps from three to three. Aura who he carries heals shun his wound and repairs his clothes with magic.

"There thy are!" Says Dan. "Are you two okay?" asks Kairi. "Yes I am thanks to Aura." answers Shun. "Yes I am fine except my hair." "What happened to you're hair?" asks Riku. "A lost one called Madre Morta, but we have to leave now or we are swallowed by that." Points shun to the horizon. "There is the gate lets go." Screams Sora. Fast everyone jumps into the gate. "So we are going to the first world where we need a keyhole to bring it back to live?" "Yes." Answers the rest in harmony.

-mysterious tower-

"falles Something has happened!" says Mickey. They look all to Mickey. "Aura her hair is shorter." Says Yen Sid calm. "But where did it go?" "The world where they are has effect on this place that will stay so till they reach another world." Yen Sid answers a knocking on the door and answers it. Mickey and Donald bring in a Young Female. "Master Yen Sid we think we have found a spy of Xehanort." Says Donald. "Let me Go." Says a light brown girl. "Why do you think she is a spy?" asks Lea. "She teleported to here on a way we don't know." Answers Goofy. "How did you come her Young one?" "My home was filled with Shadow like creatures. I have seen them on an other world and that world has been destroyed so I was scared I teleported myself to a safe place." "Wait a second." Says Fabia. "I know you you're alike." "Yes" answers the Girl. "Don't look at me like that Rafe, she is one of the first brawlers she helped looking for Dan remember." "Oh yes I remember You have that special ability card right?" "Yes I used that card to teleport to here." "Alice we need to talk." "I'm listening."

* * *

**Shun: So my mom showed up.**

**Dan: And I thought that Narisha her brother was a killer.**

**Aura: Look watt she has done to my hair!**

**Narisha: You only think about you're hair?**

**Aura: Hay I was not the one grabbed by my idiot brother around my neck.**

**Narisha: He could have killed me.**

**Aura: Of fall on that boyfriend of yours.**

**Dan spit out his drink: Say what? You have a boyfriend what's his name?**

**Shun: I think Aura meant you.**

**Dan: well then is it alright. I think.**

**Narisha blushes**


	16. Chapter 15 Failed for the last time

-?-

"Xehanort you failed me for the last time." "You have only watched me! I did the fights while you where relaxing in that chair of yours, Xaddinda." "I am chained and I helped you so good I could, I could even reunite those broken body of course. But soon I will be free again and can I escape this hell. But Xehanort I will help you one more time to collect those darkness of yours." "Cant you do more than that?" "Be glad I still help, after failing me to get me my belongings. Only this green hair of what belonged to one of them." She smells the hair. "She is in my vision, ready to come to me." Xadinda releases the hair out her hand and it chance into a chess board and pieces. "Go Xehanort do what you think you need to do, I must plan to break free of the last chains and get my revenge." She smiles. Xehanort disappears. "Xarx." She turns to the boy who has been silent sit there. "Yes, mistress?" "I want you to destroy the keys, Maybe you can do that with a little help of this." A sphere appears and falls into the hand of the boy. "be careful with that one, that Bakugan has the ability to….. no wait that will spoil the fun." "Mistress my i ask where hey are know?" "Yes you may." She looks to the chess board before her. "seeing the pieces they are on there way to I dont know the name it chances all the time." "Must I face them there?" "No, that world its lords are good enough to face them. First I want to see how this turns out." She grabs a lost one piece and place it forth on the board. "The game has start now we follow their own movement. Leave Xarx it is time for me to release my other hand." Xarx leaves and leaves the women alone.

Xadinda clears her head and focus her energy to her left hand. She pulls her arm and the chain breaks. She feels an emptiness inside. "Again did I needed al my magic to break a chain. But the day I waited for my time in his prison is closer then ever."

* * *

**YunaVeerle: Yes I know short chapter.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: But hay an introduction of the people behind everything.**

**YunaVeerle: Do you to get the creeps of Xadinda?**

**RoseGuardinAngel: Yes Of course I do.**

**YunaVeerle: Great because Xadinda is already one of my favourite enemy's**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Why is she youre favourite?**

**YunaVeerle: She is evil and has an awesome designe**

**RoseGuardianAngel: She looks famillair.**

**YunaVeerle: Does she?**

**RoseGuerdianAngel: Yeah she looks like your profile.**

**YunaVeerle: Yes right but I love more her darker look.**

**RoseGuerdianAngel: You sound like Jade**

**Jade: thanks awesome no sugar and rainbows.**

**Narisha: what do you and cathy has with sugar and rainbows.**

**Jade: I sayd No Suger and rainbows**

**Cathy: but I like suger and rainbows it cute sweet and some like pink!**

**Jade and YunaVeerle: please kill me.**

**Narisha: I like pink but not to much like you.**

**Aura and RoseGuardianAngel: I agree**

**Narisha: Can someone take Cathy away, please**

**Jade: May I take her to the graveyard and bury her**

**Aura: Jade that's mean**

**Jade: no it isn't**

**Aura: yes it is**

**Jade: no**

**Aura: yes**

**Jade: no**

**Aura: yes **

**Jade: no**

**Aura: yes**

**Jade: no**

**Aura: yes **

**Jade and Aura: is it mean or not?**

**YunaVeerle: I don't know I am a bit between two fires**

**Narisha and RoseguardianAngel look at each other.**

**Cathy: its really really, really mean to bury me**

**Jade: not if you are dead**

**Cathy: nooooooo**

**Narisha: Jade don't be so mean to her**

**Jade: why are you helping her?**

**Narisha: she is now crying great job jade and it is annoying.**

**Aura: can we stop this conversation and wait till the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 16 Cutie Lost one

**Dan: Narisha why are you friends whit those two girls they cant go with each other and cry and these each other to dead**

**Narisha: … **

**Riku: If I must chose I stand on Jade her side**

**Sora: well I chose Cathy, Jade is very mean**

**Kairi: Guys.. Really**

**Narisha: to Kairi you know how this continues right**

**Kairi: yep**

**Aura: I feel a fight come you guys to**

**Narisha and Kairi: ?**

**Narisha: About why I am friends you guys don't need to know, its not fun to know, about that thing Aura said. ?_?**

* * *

-Unkown world-

"Why are we by a school" sight Narisha "A big school in that's dying awesome." Says Dan. "He doesn't look like a dead person." Points Sora. "Or maybe is he a ghost." Says Riku. Kairi screams silent. The guy sees them and comes their way. "Oh hay I am Otonashi. Aren't you guys students, you guys aren't dressed as it." Says he. "We aren't?" asks Aura. "Where are we by the way?" asks Shun. "Not-dead-yet battlefield." Answers Otonashi. "Not-dead-yet Battlefield?" says Narisha "Where have I heard that before." Thinks Aura. "Think about that later look Lost Ones." Riku. "How did you called them? Oh leave it I must help my friends" says Otonashi. And he runs of. "we have to help them." Says Sora and he summons his keyblade end joins into the fight by the students. "Sora is right." Says Dan he summons Drago's spirit and his keyblade and burns a way into the Lost ones. The rest follows the two boys by summoning their keyblade. The spirit Drago made a path clear to some kids who are in trouble. Dan runs to them and destroy the lost ones before they can get the kids.

As he has defeated them he turns to the field to look for the others. He sees that Sora, Kairi and Riku stand with there back against each other so that they only have to take care of the lost ones before them. Narisha has summoned her spirit witch covers her back. Aura has been surrounded but she seems calm. If they come closer she summons her spirit witch flies to shun. Shun had been hit on his leg and has a hard time to hold his speed. The small spirit of Aura, which looks like a butterfly reach shun and heals him. the spirit returns to Aura who has defeated the lost ones. "Why haven't you two summoned you're spirit yet." Asks Riku, Kairi and Sora. "They are this crystals right?" "Yes try it I give you two some space." Says he and he command his spirit to blast the lost ones around the away. Kairi knows to summon her spirit as first. It looks like a Pegasus whit a horn. The spirit flies up and let a light shine on the closest Lost ones. They disappear in the light. Every light turns around Kairi. Every lost one that hits that light disappears to. "That is a good spirit Kairi." In the mean time has sora summoned his spirit. The lion disappears and attacks a lost one. "That one isn't wrong ether." "The spirits fit by the one who summoned them." "Aura." "The spirits are based on animals or in Dan and shuns case on Bakugan." "Yes mine looks like a lion that from Kairi on a fairy tail horse and riku has a wolf with bat wings." "That's right sora. Mine is a butterfly with the body of a cat." She laughs. A lost one sneaks up behind her. the others see it to late and if they will warn her she blocks the attack by turning her hand so the blade covers her back. "There are more coming we must go to the lines or we will be over run by all those lost ones." "I am in with that plan riku." Says Aura. "Riku let you're spirit clear the way." Riku let his spirit blast trough the lost ones and runs behind it trough the free path. Kairi follows him with above her, her spirit who takes care none of the lost ones come on the free path. Sora runs behind her followed by his spirit and Aura.

If they are by the front lines they see Dan and shun. "I thought you two where on the other side?" says aura. "Yes but there the lost ones where retreating, Narisha followed them she must and wanted one of them dead." "Why?" "Don't ask me she was chasing that poor thing the whole fight." "Poor thing? Uhm Dan it is a Lost one." "Yes, but at one point it was cute." "I think it was a cutie mind creeper." "a cutie mind creeper." "Yes they read your mind to see what you think is cute." "Why would she cheese that thing?" "Maybe she hates what she thinks is cute." The lost ones are retrieving now to who are by the front lines. Relieved the group leaves the frontlines and look around till they see the boy from before the fight.

"Otonashi!" screams Sora "Hay You guys. Uhm what where you're names again." Asks Otonashi. Narisha comes to them she looks angry but relieved. She probably defeated the cutie mind creeper. "you haven't asked about it in the first place." "Otonashi you can be an idiot sometimes. I am Yuri Who are you guys?" "I am Sora and this are my friends" "Riku" "Dan" "Narisha" "Kairi" "Aura" "Shun" "I saw you guys In the fight you did a good job. Mind to Join the SSS?" "The SSS?" "SSS, sss" "Let me think about it." "Well I have decided for you come with us." "Wait you said we could…" "no I didn't come now."

* * *

**Cathy: Who do you think she saw?**

**everyone: You!**

**Yunaveerle: This chapter takes place in an Anime witch one do you think?**


	18. Chapter 17 The plan of attack

RoseGuardianAngel: We're back.

YunaVeerle: With a new Chapter.

Dan: What took you two so long?

RoseGuardianAngel: School

YunaVeerle: Homework

RoseGuardianAngel: Playing Kingdom hearts 1.5 and 2

YunaVeerle: Drawing Bakuhearts and redesigning half of the leading charackters.

RoseGuardianAngel: More Homework

YunaVeerle: and Writing Xamani

Shun: And still thinking about a world to add.

Kairi: But you wouldn't understand Dan.

Sora: Let them read the story already, I want to read it to.

* * *

"Careful Tk!" "Is he just launched out the window?" "don't worry he isn't dead." "Not dead? How?" "Not-dead-yet battlefield you come here as you have died and had a horrible past." "Some of us almost past totally over but couldn't and we wondered why. Since then we must fight against the daemons." "Hay who are you?" "I am Kanade I help people pas but we cant do that anymore like I said. "The daemons you said what are they." "you guys called them Lost ones if I am correct." "Lost ones uh? Alright from now on is the Name of the daemons lost ones." Two girls and a boy bring Tk inside. "Wow you said he was still alive?" asks Dan Tk "Who is he and who are all those newbie's? However those chicks looks fine." Asks Tk While he hangs to Narisha, she doesn't appreciate it and hit him what give him a black eye. "Try it again you ideat." She says with still her hand bold. "You are fine with me right." Says he while he puts his arm around Kairi. Riku takes his arms and Kairi gives him a kick between his legs, from sora he gets black eye number two. Kairi her eyes thanks both Riku and Sora. "And you green beauty?" he turns to Aura "Don't try it you ideat." She says. Shun takes him by is collar and pushes him outside the room. "I going to help him take care he never does something by a girl again." Says Shun before he leaves. Sora, Dan and riku follow him outside. "We are going to help him." Says Dan. "He is so small minded." Says the girl who has a scarf. "Who are you?" "I am Shiina." Answers the girl. "I am Heroine." says the other girl who enterd the room.

Not very long after that is everyone in the room again. Tk between Shun and riku and the girls from a safe distance. While Yuri shows the plans they made while the guys where away. "Alright I decided we make teams of two and then head into the forbidden lands. That's where the lost ones and Ghislaine come from." Tells Yuri the ones. "Alright I want to team up with…" Dan and Sora start at the same time but cut of by Yuri. "I have already made the teams." "Not fair." Says Dan. "The teams are Dan and Otanashi, Shun and Shiina, Tk you team up with as well Sora and Riku." Says Yuri. "wait with who team the girls up?" asks Sora. "Kairi teams up with Haroine, Aura with kanade and I team up with yuri." Says Narisha. "Wait." Says Shun. While Shiina opens the door. "No one." Says Shiina. Shun walks a bit further into the hallway. "I could have sworn that there was someone listening in on us." He says while he turns back to the group. "We look at that later. So for now everyone lets go!" says Yuri her order.

Xarx schreams to the lost one leader called Ghislaine. but Ghislaine gets angry and screams back. "It isnt my fault they beated the suprise attack!""You're plan shouldn't have failed." says Xarx while starts walking in circles. "You should have been there!" says Ghislaine. "You're orders where given." Screams Xarx to Ghislaine. "If you're so happy to be boss, why are you still ackting as her pet." says Ghislaine soft with fear in her voice. Xarx turns around. "Don't forget how you chanced into who you are now." snarls Xarx. "Say it again and you are dead." warns Xarx her. "I am already dead." "What a shame isnt it to put you in the abyss, not?"Ghislaine swallows in her fear. "I wont fail again Xarx." "Well here comes you're chance." "What do you mean?" "Oure prey is on their way to here."Ghislaine gethers her troops and there are more lost ones then even before.

* * *

Riku: hey i have a plan.

YunaVeerle: What is that plan.

Riku: We let oure Followers chose the world you are still looking for.

RoseGuardianangel: Riku thats a great idea!

YunaVeerle:It may be A movie or a serie.

RoseGuardianangel: From Disney to dreamworks

YunaVeerle: As long as you give up 5 worlds!

RoseguardianAngel: The time range is till we uploaded the third world.

YunaVeerle: But giving ideas to Continue the story can to.

everyone: Bye till the next chapter


	19. Chapter 18 Closer then you think

RoseGuardianAngel: yeey new chapter

YunaVeerle: Yes i hope everyone likes it. The story of this chapter takes place in travers town

RoseGuardianAngel: Hope you like it.

* * *

A blow and the heartless is defeated. "Was that the last of them?" asks the biggest of them. He has orange hair and a slightly tinted skin tone, his name is Jake. "I don't know Jake." Answers a girl with silver hair, Julie. "Guys I think we must move foreword now we still have the chance." Says the short blond boy, Marucho. "I wonder if everyone is alright." Says the girl with light brown hair, Alice. "Everyone at the base is fine." Answers The girl with painted red-black hair, Jade. "I think Alice means the Bakugan and our missing friends. Well to be honest I think they can take care of themselves." Says the one who hasn't spoke yet, Ace. "I say lets move into the second district and look there maybe they have found us but cant enter our barricades." Says Marucho. The group move towards the door witch lead to the second district. More heartless appear. "Oh noo not more of them." Screams Julie while the rest already hit one with there weapon of a card trick. Alice let rise a defence around everyone. "Seems like you learned a new spell Alice." Says Marucho. "Yes the books we found are very interesting, I hope soon to learn myself element magic." Jake has separated form the others by some soldiers. He keeps them so good, so bad of him but one knows to get behind him and scratch his arm where he holds the gun. One that fits over his whole right hand. Ace clears the way for Alice so she can get to Jake and heal the wound that the heartless made. "Thank you Alice." "No problem I had to practice it anyway with spell." "Guys there are to many we have to return to the base!" screams Marucho. "but we have to find our friends." Protest Jade. "We know but if we stay here we lose to the heartless." Says Marucho calm. "I don't want to be caught by the heartless!" screams Julie. "Please remind me why we brought her with us again?" says Ace. "Everyone, just lets return to base we look tomorrow or at least as most of the heartless are gone." They return to the alleyway there they move to the secret waterway and move up to the secret district. From there out they move eased, knowing that the heartless won't enter the place. In the third district there greeted by Paige, Gunz and Baron. "Hey Guys!" greets Baron. "Did you find Raptak?" asks Gunz. "Or someone else?" asks paige. "No one." Answers Marucho. "Only some boneheaded heartless." Says Ace. "Uhm Ace I think heartless don't have bones." Says Julie. "Oh, for god sake." Says Jade she hides her face in her hand. "As its saver we will try to look for them again but now it is to dangerous." Says Alice. "I don't know about you but I take a drink and take a good night rest." Says Jake, still recovering from his wound he got in the fight. The others nod and leave for the first district leaving the three behind at there post.

At the first district it is business like usual. An old wood shop is the place where the last few castle knights and Gundelian soldiers has made there small base, they have usually the shifts at night to defend the people in the base of the three districts. Now they are probably asleep. The only people they found when they came in this town where some creatures calling themselves Moogles. The moogles have a set up a shop with Cathy as there shop assistance, there they sell there by moogle hand-made items. They gave them weapons in return we protect them from the heartless. Runo has set up a café in an old item shop. The terrace is outside, its open from breakfast to midnight so there are always people around, Most of the time Julie, Alice and Mira help Runo to make ready dinner and breakfast since half of the town like their cooking. The cafe seems sometimes to be more a canteen then a café. Jake has started eager on his meal. The others on the same table watch him irritated while they eat their own meal. Alice is reading the books they found and practice a new spell on a candle on an other table. "Alice what kind of magic are you practicing now?" asks Runo as she sees it. "Fire magic then I can at least defend myself a little." Answers Alice. "That would be great, they start to break trough our barricades." Says Mira who just came in. Jade takes up her guns. "Let them come." Her eyes stand brave. Mira takes up her gun. "Just what I wanted to hear." Jake gobbles the last bit of his plate inside and pick up his arm-gun. "I am ready, not totally, but let them come." Alice picks up her staff and puts the book into a shoulder bag. "I am ready when you are." In her thoughts she prays to masquerade. Please masquerade give me the strength we are going to need it more then ever.

Everyone has gathered on the square in the first district. With in there hands guns, swords, staffs, bows or in Ace case cards and Barons a ball. The barricades to the second and thirds start to break. Julie sets up an arrow up to the door of the third district. At the moment the barricades break she shoots as first her arrow on the door. Soon both the barricades are broken and everyone is fighting for their lives.

They don't know how long they fought but the heartless still keep on coming. And just it happens all in half a minute. Gunz throw away his empty gun and starts to hit the heartless bear handed. Mira still can reload her weapon aims for a heartless the same Gunz wants to hit at the same time. She shoots while Gunz at the same time hit the heartless she aimed for. The bullet hits Gunz between his schoulder blades. He falls on the ground. That moment the group retires and enters the fourth district, unknown that Gunz is shot.

They run trough the fourth district. "Farther then this we haven't come yet." Screams Marucho to everyone who is left. They just have gone half way and didn't go any father since a lot of them where hurt and needed medical attention. "We go trough that door!" Screams Mira while she shoots a heartless down. Jake keeps the door open and covers the others while they run up a square whit a fountain. The heartless stop by the door. "Something scares them." Notice Baron. Everyone calms a bit down but is still on guard. "Wait where is Gunz?" Asks Paige. "Probably hanging out the hero since Dan isn't here to do it." Answers Marucho and Ace at the same time. Runo walks towards the fountain. "It is so beautiful, weird I have the feeling that…." She doesn't notice that the sewer lights up red, but the others do. Out the sewer climbs a creature what has dark blue fur, plaque-stained fangs, and bright red hair. He wears a light blue shirt, which is ripped at the sleeves, dark blue pants worn up to his chest, and dirty white gloves. Several parts of his body and clothing are literally stitched together, and one of his legs has been replaced with a peg leg. He has metal bolts sticking out of his neck. The creature starts to attack. "Now I understand why the heartless don't get in here." Says Baron. "Just shut up and counterattack already!" they hear a voice scream out. They listen and attack the creature. After a few hits the creature starts to run around. They have to run away or to doge the creature. As he stops they do a counter attack. The creature holds his fist right above Marucho who lies unconscious on the ground. No one can make it on time to safe him, but still they run to safe there friend. The fist hit the ground. "Marucho!" everyone screams at the same time. "why does everyone scream I have him right here." The turn there heads to the voice. Far above them stands Ren with under his left arm Marucho and in his other hand two long knifes. "Keep on you're toes everyone!" screams the same voice as before. A gun that shoot at the creature. The shots came from Gus and the voice was from Specktra. "All right people lets finish that thing for good!" says spectra taking up his weapon. They all turn to the creature and attack it at once. It realizes it couldn't win, and flees. Jade puts away her weapons and takes out her pocket a mirror and corrects her hair. She puts it back and then looks to the sewer witch close behind the creature. "Stay away or you will eat my bullets again." She says. Cathy who hid the whole time appears and looks up to Jade, then runs towards her and hug. "My hero!" "Cathy stay of me!" screams Jade. "And there we go." Says Mira hiding her face with her hand. The two girls fall struggling on the ground. Cathy Hugging Jade who tries to get her off. "Can we do it later we have company." Says Ren cold. "The fight never stops does it, master?" Asks Gus. "Here we go again, Gus, everyone." Says spectra ready for everything.

"The fight never ends guys."

"A new lost one has been born mistress." "Great bring it to you know where, immediately." "Okey mistress."

* * *

Gunz: That was realy mean of you two!

Runo: How could you kill him!

RoseGuardianAngel: YunaVeerle wanted him dead.

YunaVeerle: And we had someone begging to kill you to Runo.

Runo: YunaVeerle Killed me already in the Story Xamani!

YunaVeerle: Yes that was Fun.

RoseGuardianAngel: And maybe she going to do it again Runo.


	20. Chapter 19 battlefields last battle

RoseguardianAngel: No comments of us today, only have fun with this chapter.

* * *

-Not dead yet Battlefield-

"We are walking for hours and still no sign of our enemy." Complains Dan while he follows his partner he teamed up with. Otanashi sights Why had he to team up with him and not with Yuri. "Wow Otanashi look there." Points Dan a little east of them. On the other side Dan is a great team mate.

TK is dancing in front of Sora and Riku. "I wonder when he is tired of all that dancing?" asks Sora Riku. "I think he is tired when we have to fight." Answers Riku. "Uhm if you two are done can we enter that there?" Asks TK the boys.

Kanade and Aura are looking out over the whole place. "So they must be somewhere around here?" asks Aura. "If I may believe Yuri." The two girls see it at the same time.

Kairi sits down. "I think a rest may be a luxury now." She says while wiping away the sweat of here forehead. "Oh please Don't say a thing." Says Heroine who lies on the ground. "Uhm Heroine do you see that there to?" asks kairi while she looks at a shadow in front of her. "Yes I see it too Kairi. "both girls energy return and they run towards it.

"I hoped we were able to find there rat hole a little sooner." Says a sad Yuri. "Man you give up now I found an entry?" asks Narisha the girl. She points a bit underneath her.

Two figures enter the entry. Soon they are surrounded by lost ones. "It was a trap." Says shun while summoning his keyblade. "This is so stupid. Says Shiina. "Then lets get them all." Says shun with a smile. Shiina nods and brings down the first two lost ones.

The gun shots ego trough the place where Yuri and Narisha are in surrounded. Back on back the two girls fight against the lost ones who have surrounded them. "He Yuri you think you can handle them?" "Yes, but it gets a problem if there come more." "Then those are the ones Angel must handle." Says Narisha with a smile. "Sounds like a deal, well lets go and beat more of those little creeps." There break is over and the two jumps into the fight again. And instead of fighting there way out they work themselves inside the hidden cave.

The two boys are running while a dragon spirit covers them. Otanshi shoots a few who are still in there way. Dan jumps over a few and attacks them from behind. "Works Every time." He says with a smile to Otanashi. Otanashi shoots in his direction. Dan Jumps up. "Haaaaaa a little warning will do!" ha screams. "Sorry but there where a few behind you." Says Otanashi cool. A sound of breaking stones ego trought the place where they stand. "Uhm do you hear that Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" the ground underneath them breaks away. "A man that bites." Says Dan as he gets up after the fall. "Well there are easier Ways to get here Dan." Says a familiar voice. The two boys look up and see standing Yuri and Narisha.

"Shiina you heard that scream to?" asks Shun. Shiina nods. "Lets find out who it was and help them." She says. Shun summons Skyress. "Skyress cover us." Then they run into the direction while slaying the lost ones.

"Kairi!" Screams Sora if he hears the scream. Imidiatly sora starts to run towards the scream. "Sora wait." Says Riku. He wants to follow Sora but a few lost ones block his way, fast he slays them and then he follows sora again. "Sora, Riku, Tk!" the three see Shun and Shiina coming there way. "Did one of you scream?" asks Shiina. "No it wasn't us." Answers Riku. "It was more that way." Says shun. Together the five follow the scream.

"This place is huge!" says Haroine. "There is the leader of the lost ones Ghislaine!" "And around her more and more Lost Ones." "And surround us." fills Kairi by. "Oh Great.

"Hand sonic." The two girls, Aura and Kanade fight in silence against the Lost ones. The only spoken words are those of summoning tricks from Kanade or Aura doing spells. So they work towards the center of the hideout from the Lost ones. There they see in the chaos of lost ones a small group of two girls fighting and on the other side a group of the other nine. "Seems like everyone is here." Says Kanade. "Then lets join them." The two girls jump up and land between a few lost ones and Kairi who almost lost of them. At the same moment Ghislaine notice that they all are inside. She orders the lost ones to handle the SSS. She herself will handle the seven new ones. The lost ones split up the group who try to stick together. But finally the group has shrunk to only the seven and there spirits. They faces Ghislaine. "So you are there leader?" Asks Sora. "that's right, dwarf." Ghislaine answers. They take a good look at her and see that her whole body rest on her front arms. Her legs are to short and too human to carry the rest of her Lost one body. Her back is her weak point thinks shun. In a fast steath mode he reaches her back and attacks her while the others are still in her front. She screams and try to throw him of her back but he holds on. Both Aura and riku find a way to her back to. When the others wanted to there way was blocked by Ghislaine her front arm. After the three hitted her back again she breaks away the roof above them. The wielders summon there spirits to escape of the falling rocks. Ghislaine her head comes from underneath the falling rocks. "Did she just do that?" asks Kairi. Ghislaine comes from underneath the roks as a girl, her shadow of who she ones was. The seven doesn't doubt for a moment a defeat ghislaine in one fades into a bright light. At the point she stood a keyhole appears the seven lift up there keyblade and open the keyhole. They see that stars who where first small spots in the sky, shine brighter and clear then before. "The stars are brighter." Says Yuri as she followed there look in the sky. "I think this is our goodbye you guys." She says and fades away just like Ghislaine did. Tk does a few dance moves stops in the middle of a move and fades away to. Shiina shows a smile and goes up in light to. "Heroine our time has come to final pas over." Says Otanashi. Heroine thanks Kairi and leaves followed by Otanashi. "If I am gone this world will fade to but I have to say something first." Says Kanade while watching all the lights on the horizon. Ghislaine worked for someone, I think that person was trying to beat dead. I hope you all are able to stop that person." "Kanade?" asks Aura. "Yes." "You know this place better than us was that person here?" "Outside you seven two others didn't belong here, I mean outside the lost ones." Answers Kanade. "Maybe they work for that person." Thinks Narisha, Kairi nods, she had the same thought. "I think we will meet them sooner then we think." Say riku and shun at the same time. "Good luck." Wish Kanade them before she fades away in the bright light to. The whole world starts to fade away. It doesn't take long before they travel to the next world and end up in the next one. "Ice everywhere is ice." Says Dan. "Thank you for clearing that Dan." Says a voice of his shoulder. "Drago you are youre old self again!" "The crystal form I was still able to follow everything that has been said." Says Skyress. "Oh yea I forgot you guys haven't been a Bakugan since the island." Says dan. "Can we all quit the talk and find a way to leave this world before I freeze to dead?" asks Aura, her way of speaking is a lot more darker then when she normally speaks. "I think Aura is right I am freezing my head off in this cold." Says sora.

* * *

YunaVeerle: Till next time!


	21. Chapter 20 Icy prison

**Narisha: Hey, do you two know where my sweaters are?**

**Kairi: I have no clue.**

**Julie: Arnt those sweaters, purple and white furry?**

**Narisha: Yes those are the sweaters I am looking for.**

**Julie: I believe I have seen them with Jade, Aura and Cathy.**

**Narisha hides her face in her hand: Again, Why me?**

**If Narisha enters the room where Julie directed her to she sees Aura and Cathy fighting over her Purple Sweater. Jade sits on the ground and holds the with one in her arms with her jaw against the sweater and is covered with furry.**

**Narisha: Hey! Give that Back!**

**Jade: Its mine.**

**Aura let go the purple sweater. Cathy false back and hold it against her.**

* * *

-IcePrison-

"Can't we just split up so we can leave this world faster." Shivers Kairi. "Oh I remember you three are from a tropical island right?" Says Narisha who doesn't seem to have it a little cold. "Yes we do." Says Sora. "Please can we make teams already?" asks Riku. "Oh please may I make the teams?" Asks Dan. "I make them." Says Drago cheesing. "I put Sora, Dan, Narisha and Kairi in one team, the rest is the other team." "You know I have nothing against this team up." Says Dan. Kairi blushes. "Kairi do you have it warm?" asks Sora. "No its just." "Hey love birds we have left already!" screams Narisha. Riku follows Shun and Aura laughing, the other way.

Dan, Narisha, Sora and Kairi has walked there road right and have reached a frozen river. "Its looks strong enough to walk over it" says Dan. Careful he takes a first step on the ice he slips and falls. Slowly he gets up and slips to the other side of the river. "It safe!" he screams as he finally reached the other side. Narisha steps on the ice and walks with a simple ease over the ice. "Don't look at me like that, I am used to ice." Says Narisha to Dan as she made it to the other side. Sora and Kairi has followed her and are still struggling to get over the ice. "It is easier if you hold you're balance." Says Narisha to both of them. "Ju-ust let us mo-o-o-veah oure way toooo the other side." Says Sora while he moves forward over the ice. Kairi slips and glide to the other side where Narisha and Dan helps her up. "Thank you guys." She thanks if she has finally not slippery ground beneath her. If Sora has reach the other side, they move forewarned. And every step they take the lower the temperature gets.

Aura has walked behind the two boys for most of the road now. Skyress and Arma are two bakugan who stay with each other since the split up, are inside her pocket so they can talk and are warm. Shun and Riku are walking as said before her mixed up in there own conversation. The boys notice something in front of them and move towards it. its was shadow of the snow and the two continue their walk. They don't hear any footsteps behind them so they turn around seeing nothing but snow, they lost aura on they're way.

The four have enter a cave and come now by a splitting. "Witch way should we go now." asks Sora. "we can better split up, you Guys." says Narisha. Dan grabs Sora and takes him with him to the right tunnel. "Sora and i go this way." "But, but i wanted with Kairi, Dan." whispers Sora Dan but doesn't listen. "Oh never Mind." Drago pops up. "I thought you liked Narisha, Dan, so I expected that you will team up with her."

"Did he just say he wanted to team up with me?" asks Kairi. "Didn't Drago say Narisha and Dan should team up?" says Angel. she turns to her partner. "Narisha way are you blushing?" "Yeah have a little crush on Dan?" says Kairi. "Oh you and sora then?" says Narisha. "before here comes a fight should we enter the left road."

* * *

**Riku: Jade why are you covered with white Furry?**

**Jade: You haven't seen me with this. She holds up two sweaters.**

**Riku: What do you girls have whit sweaters?**

**Kairi: What you actually should ask is, What do those three have with Narisha her sweaters?**

**Narisha: Jade! Oh never mind. If she wants to stroke a cat**

**Cathy comes inside and runs after Jade.**

**Cathy: Gimme!**


	22. Chapter 21 As Fire and Ice

RoseGuardianAngel: there was by the last chapter some part forgoten

YunaVeerle: you did say nothing, about i did forget my cliffhanger

RoseGuardianAngel: i did say sorry, by the way you are the one that must translate!

YunaVeerle: yeah, but you could have sayd i did forgot something! and don't say it is my fauld.

RoseGuardianAangel: i didn't say it was you're fauld !

Aura: Narisha can you please stop these two ?

Narisha: SHUT UP ! ROSEGUARDIANANGEL en YUNAVEERLE just let them read.

RoseGuardianAngel & YunaVeerle: she began

Narisha: i don't care, just shut up both

Aura: what she said.

* * *

-IcePrison-

Shun and Riku has token they're way back to where they came from. they follow there own foot prints. "The prints has stopped here." says Riku. "I cant see not more ahead of us too." says shun while peering over the area in front of them. "Aura! Aura Where are you!" screams Riku. A strange rumbling sound comes from the mountains with lies on their left side. "Avalanche!" screams Shun. both boys run away from the falling snow. "You had to scream Aura her name did you." "Lets be honest you wanted to do it to." "There Riku you are true." Suddenly they feel nothing but air beneath there feet and fall down of a cliff. shun try's to throw his grapple, but the grabble can't get any grip on the ice and snow and falls down, leaving the two boy to fall into the deep depth.

Dan and Sora follow the path. "This path is a dead end." Says Dan. "Where did we came from?" asks Sora. "You two didn't notice the road behind us is blocked?" Drago laughs. "You say it now?" screams Dan almost. "I thought You or Sora would have noticed." Says Drago. "I didn't notice it." Says sora. "Me nether, Sora." "Oh you two are helpless." Says Drago. Beneath them they hear suddenly crackling. "The ground is moving!" Screams Sora. "Fast to that wall!" the two run to the wall and go stand against it with their back. But the ground keeps sliding away till they cant stand on it anymore. Whit a fall of a few meter they land in lukewarm water. "how can this be from such a high temperature?" asks Sora. "Don't ask me and surprises me to you know. Answers Dan.

"Now we have a problem." Says Shun. "Do we have an other plan." Asks Riku. That moment something grabs them and pulls them inside a cave, behind them the snow falls down. The two look up to their savor. "Aura." They say both at the same time. Her arms are wrapped around her for herself to protect her frozen body against the cold. Her jaws sparkle of the frozen tears. In her eyes is to read that she is confused. Shun warps his arms around her to calm her a bit down. "Aura you are totally shaking." "We have to warm her up till she freezes to death." Riku sees a few wood boards. He picks them up put them together and uses magic to light it up. "No fire!" screams aura and she panics. "Aura you have to warm up a bit." Says Riku. "No fire." Says Aura again. "What's so wrong with fire." Asks Shun. Aura calms a bit down. "My first memory." She stops and cries. "Everywhere is fire, there is no way out." "Aura calm down, this fire is small and we save you if it starts to attack you." Says shun. Aura smiles and Riku nods to her. Aura allows the two to move her closer to the fire. "You now I was a long time scared of fire, so I didn't even use fire magic., but now with you two here, you showed me that I was afraid of something small." Says she as she finally calmed down. "Aura?" "Yes Arma?" "Tell them more maybe the two can help you. Then I mean everything what happened before you met me. Before I became you're partner."

"Wow there isn't coming an end to all the ice isn't it?" asks Narisha Kairi. "I just wish to have solid ground beneath my feet instead of ice." Complains Kairi who slips for the seventh time in five minutes. Narisha helps her on her feet again. "Then should we check it out down there." Asks Narisha. Kairi looks down following the direction Narisha looks to. "Narisha are you mad? If you two go down there, there will be no way out!" says Angel. "Well then that must be a way outside here for us two, um, I mean four." Answers Narisha. Kairi her Bakugan try to bring them on other thoughts but the two girls takes the path down to the ground. "wow its stone and here is nothing of ice or snow." Says Narisha looking to the ground. "how is that even possible?" asks Kairi. A low growl let the girls turn around.

* * *

**Aura: Okey YunaVeerle because you did miss the cliffhanger lasttime you make one know?**

**YunaVeerle: Yep**


	23. Chapter 22 Lava and Ice

**Dan: fallen into the river. great now we are wet...**

**Sora: how many traps are there ?**

**Drago: be more carful next time.**

* * *

The three have warmed themselves up. The two boys let Aura walk between them so they can keep an eye on her. "Well Lets talk." Try Riku to start up a conversation. "About what?" asks Aura. "Well Riku you can talk about yourself." Says Shun. "Why about me?" asks Riku. "Because I already told about myself." Says Aura. "And me and Arma wish to listen to you're story." Says Skyress. "Well way not shun his story?" tries riku avoiding to talk about himself. "Oh believe me you don't want to learn about my pest its to boring." Answers Shun. "ooh fine uhm, I start the day destinyIsland fell into the darkness oke? Well it was a normal evening and we should use our raft to leave our home world and look for other worlds the next day, but that night a storm came so I left for destinyIsland." Shun takes a look while Riku talks to Aura. What more hides the Girl.

Dan and sora climb out the River. "I am glad we are out that River, the temperature was getting lower." Says Sora. "Well we are again in a maze." "Great soon we freeze to death into a maze." "Well I prefer to run now keeps us warm." Says Dan. Both boys Jock trough the maze. By accident Sora steps on a switch and the walls start to move. "Oh not again." Complains Dan. "I am sorry I didn't saw it." "Don't let us drop into the river, please don't drop us into the river." Prays Dan. A new road opens. "Well its staying here or follow the path." Says Drago. The boy stapes carefully forth. Locking fro a way trough the maze.

"And that's how I end up being a Keyblade Master." Finnish riku his story. "That was a long story Riku." Says Shun. "The ice is melting own here." Interferes Aura. The boys look down to Aura who has kneeled down to take a better look at the ice. "The air around us is hotter to. There must be a Heat source nearby." She tells. "Now that you mansion it, the air is really hotter down here." Says shun and starts to look fore the source. "Hey you guys can a pool of lave be a heat source?" asks riku. "Well yes it can." Answers Aura. 'Then I found it." Says Riku. Aura and shun takes place beside him and take a look over the pool. "we go this way." Aura and Riku their eyes meet. Both doubt but follow Shun towards a foggy point. There a sibilant sound of the water and lava mixing meets their ears. Shun takes of his shawl and gives it to Aura. "Where going trough make sure you cover youre face so you wont breath in the toxic gass that comes free in the fog there. Riku takes of his jacket and covers his face. Aura wraps the shawl around her face. Shun covers his mouth and nose to and leads the way into the fog. They don't see a thing but the two trust shun to lead them complete trough. If they are trough the fog they find a hot water river. Riku puts immediately his jacket on. "I was freezing without that thing." "Aura takes of the shawl slowly. And gives it to shun. "You're face is all red are you alright?" asks Shun Aura. "I am fine really nothing is wrong." Answers Aura her face even gets more red. Skyress flies over to shun and takes place on his shoulder in his ear she whispers. "Its so obius, she acts like a teenager in love." "With who?" Asks Shun. Skyress sights. "Shun you act hopeless." Answers Skyress again. "Guys lets follow the river.

"There Are Narisha and Kairi." Screams Dan excited. "At what are thy looking?" asks Sora. "There is one way to find out." The two jump down. When they see why the girls are scared they summon there keyblade.

* * *

**Drago: i said that you two should be more carefull**


	24. Chapter 23 the prison's Guardian

**YunaVeerle: Last chapter of the Ice Prison.**

* * *

"There Are Narisha and Kairi." Screams Dan excited. "At what are thy looking?" asks Sora. "There is one way to find out." The two jump down. When they see why the girls are scared they summon there keyblade. "Guys don't use you're keyblade!" but it is to late. The huge Ice Dragon uses his icy blast to freeze the keyblade they hold. "What the?" says Sora. the boys their keyblade breaks. "This is not good." Says Dan. The four have to make a run for it.

"Wow You guys look here." Says Aura. The three has followed the river and now they are in an old Man build place. Aura stares to some man kind looking ice blocks. Riku and Shun take a closer look. "Most of this man where prisoners." Says Riku. "Look at there clothes. Shun stares before him. "Shun where are you thinking about?" asks his partner. "Well I think this whole world was an prison." "The whole world a prison?" asks Arma. "Yes think about it. The wood we found to warm ourselves wasn't just ordinary wood." "It was part of a gallows." Says riku. "It was made to execute prisoners." Says Aura. "oh now I want totally leave." "Wait Aura, these prisoners, this whole prison, is made for an other climate then that of a snowy one." Says Shun. "You mean that this world doesn't suppose to have this temperature?" "Yes and I think that something on this world has to do with it." "I hope it isn't that dragon there flying in the sky." Says Arma. " because I don't want to fight it." "Sorry Arma but we have to check it out." The group runs in the direction of the Dragon.

They reach the point where the dragon fly's above. "Sora, Kairi, Dan, Narisha!" screams Riku while summoning his keyblade. The Dragon has notice them and went his attacks against the three new ones. Both Aura and Shun summon their keyblade. The three block the attack of the ice dragon, but their keyblade breaks. "We cant use our keyblade." Says Riku. "Who needs a keyblade if they have a Bakugan partner? Bakugan Brawl, rise Ventus Storm Skyress!" Skyress rise up and dodge the attack of the surprised Dragon. "Bakugan Brawl, rise Skyrader Ventus Armoured Radiant Mistress Angel. Arma Shields Skyress from the next attack. "well Dan where is Drago?" the other five throw in their Bakugan to. "Uhm Shun, we have never brawled before." Says Riku. "Just trust you're partner." Answers shun. "Dan its an ice Bakugan why don't you use a fire ability?" asks Narisha Dan. "Ability activate Genesis fire!" Drago shoots his most powerful fire attack, but misses. "Dan the dragon is to fast!" "I know! Ability activate Dragon fire." This time drago knows to hit the dragon. "Ability activate copyangels." Arma repeats what Drago did." The dragons wings has melted away. It shoots a ice beam at the two Bakugan. Fast the Bakugan of Sora, Riku and Kairi jump between the attack stops till there and doesn't hit the two for who was meant to. "Angel Lets bring it its last hit! Ability activate Dark Fire!" "Skyress we to Ability Activate Soar green destruction." The dragon disappears and the keyblades comes in the hands of theyre wielder whole so they can open the keyhole. Different then the last time a storm comes up. "Everyone grab each others hand!" screams someone. Narisha gRabs the hand of Dan who has grabbed shun. Riku kairi and sora have taken all their hands. "Aura take my hand." Aura reaches for the hand of Narisha. But aura gets blown away. "Arma help me."

-?-

"Hey are you alright?" Aura wakes up from a unfamiliar voice. She opens her eyes and look inside soft looking eyes. She gets up. "Where am I?" asks Aura. "The citezens call this world Xamani." answers a familiar voice. Aura looks up to the voice. "Shun." she says. She notice everyone around her frees of what she said.

-Ice prison-

Xarx walks trough the melting snow, stops and grabs the ice attributed bakugan of the ground. "Cursed warriors, but thanks to you i have a new soldier in our war." "You are talking to yourself Xarx?" "Horica-Isis, what is the goddess of time doing in an outside place as this?" The young female holds up her hand and destroys the Bakugan in his hand. "What do you think yourself Xarx?" "You evil witch! you spy!" "Oh come on I don't spy on those who you try to kill I am only watching them so they cant get hurt." "Watching, spying it's the same thing." "Well different then you I know what is goingto happen and you don't, I have seen it with my own eyes and all." "Oh yeah I tought you where blind." "I am for almost a year at this moment, when the warriors enterd there test I was just blind. I am for nothing the Goddess of time." The girl leaves letting Xarx behind with empty hands. "I swear I will kill her."

* * *

**Dan: wow horica-isis are you really the goddess of time?**

**Horica-isis: Yes i am.**

**Shun: You was the one who bought me and narisha the ice cream!**

**Horica-Isis: Yes and i was also standing behind the door when you and shiina noticed me.**

**Shun: I knew there was someone there!**


	25. Chapter 24 Merlins' books

**Ace: if somebody is going, please take Jade or Cathy with you**

**Mira: why that Ace ?**

**Ace: that two are more annoying than Baron**

**Baron: why more annoying than me ?**

**Ace: they can shut up about how, you now never mind.**

-Travers Town-

The Group has found a safe way to the secret district. "Do you have found Gunz?" Asks Marucho as the enter the surge party enters the room. The group doesn't answer. "I see." "Everyone look." Alice who has been reading a book whole day, places one open on the table. "What?" "In this book is written about a tower where a wise man lives, the mans name isn't noted but in the book. It is written that the man has unbelievable magic power and that he knows what happens in the multiversity." "Where lies it?" asks Jake. "Here I read it for you guys. _In a dimension between lives a strong wizard ones carrier of the mighty keyblade. As a retired keyblade master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic, he still keeps an close watch on the balance between light and darkness. There are a few, one of them is me, who knows exactly where his tower lies I write them down included myself._ Oh yes this was a weird part some of the names have been added or there runs a line to since it was written. _I myself am Merlin, just like the man I am a powerful wizard. _Then the next few lines are unreadable. _King Mickey Mouse and two of his loyal subjects, The king a student of the wizard and his subjects now about him. Aura, her real name unknown I found her together with her now Bakugan partner she learns the art of keyblade wielding from the wizard." _"Wait did there really stand Bakugan?" asks Marucho_. _"Yes there is more about an Aura a bit further in the book but I am reading this now, may I continue?" "oh yes I am sorry."_ "Sora, Riku and Kairi, just like.. they are keyblade wielders who has found their own way to the tower of the wizard. More knows of where he lives but are evil or don't want me to write it down._ That was all there stood." She finish. "So we have to find this Merlin?" Asks Jade. "Why Merlin? I thought we need to find that wise man?" asks Cathy. "Cat to find that wise man we need Merlin." Answers Mira. A bobby sound and smoke appears in the room. Where the smoke was appears a man with his bears as long as his robe a funny looking moustache small glasses and a pointy hat. "Oh well hallo what are you doing in my house?" Asks the man. "Is this you're house we are so sorry! This house was the only safe spot of the heartless. And it was for a lot empty so we…" Start Marucho while he stammers but the man silence him. "I don't mind dear boy, I was looking for a book of mine but I couldn't find it so I went to look it here, but I see you find it." The man walks toward the book Alice holds and picks up the book. "Wait are you the writer?" asks Alice. "Why yes I am Merlin." Answers he. "Well mister Merlin who is that wise man in the tower where you have written about?" asks Alice. "Well that is Yen Sid, but why do you need to know that?" answers Merlin. "Well some of our friends are missing and we hoped he could help." "well he will give you some advise maybe, you my dear come stay here, and oh who should I take? Oh you there come stand here the I bring you two."

-mysterious tower-

"Here we are, hum dear would you like to go inside first but don't tell them I brought you?" "hum sure Merlin." She walks further up to the two who sit there. "Goofy say something?" asks the one who looks like duck. "why." Asks the one probably Goofy. "Because I am bored." Answers the first. "Hey look who walks there." "Whaa Goofy it's a spy. You come with us spy."

"Merlin why don't you do a thing?" "I want to see what happanse next." "Don't we have to help her?" "alright we follow the inside. Behind the door Alice hears talking. "falles Something has happened!" says a person. They look all to Mickey. "Aura her hair is shorter." Says someone calm. "But where did it go?" "The world where they are has effect on this place that will stay so till they reach another world." The two knock on the door and thepersone who spoke last time answers the knocking. The two bringher inside a round room. In the sky she sees seven body's floating but she has focused her eyes on the man behind the table. "Master Yen Sid we think we have found a spy of Xehanort." Says The one who brought her in he and the other one holds her arms. "Let me Go." Says Alice. "Why do you think she is a spy?" asks a male with red hair. "She teleported to here on a way we don't know." Answers Goofy. "How did you come her Young one?" "My home was filled with Shadow like creatures. I have seen them on an other world and that world has been destroyed so I was scared I teleported myself to a safe place." "Wait a second." Says a girl who looks a lot like Fabia. "I know you, you're Alice." "Yes" answers Alice surprised. "Don't look at me like that, Rafe, she is one of the first brawlers she helped looking for Dan remember." "Oh yes I remember You have that special ability card right?" "Yes I used that card to teleport to here." "Alice we need to talk." "I'm listening. But first where are you Merlin?" The door opens again and Merlin and jade enter the room. "Merlin how did you come her?" asks Donald. "I am here longer but please child tell you're friend what you want to tell." Fabia tells Alice what happened since the destruction of Neathia when she is finished Jade walks toward her friend." "Come on Narisha you can make it, I know you can." She says. Alice runs trough the hair of her two friends a vision of a snowstorm reach her mind. And the two awoke shattered from the others. "I think they need help." She says turning to he others in the room. "why do you think that they can take care of them self's." Says the man with red hair. "in my vision they scattered." Answers Alice calmly. "Maleficent do see to what is going on with the punks?" asks a voice. "I have a plan you follow them into the world they are and kill them as fast as possible." Maleficent and Pete appear between them and the comatose seven. "Put you're hands on the brat then I help you enter the place where they are." Pete places his huge hands on sora. Not long later Pete is just staring into space. "I don't understand why don't you just now?" asks Mickey. "Oh please, I have my reputation to hold high." Answers maleficent the question. "Master Yen sid Allow me to join them so I can bring Pete back." Asks the Red. Yen sid rises his hand and the red stares into space to.

* * *

**Runo: so Jade is gone**

**Julie: what's wrong Runo, Jade is nice**

**Runo: you know who's other friend she is, right ?**


	26. Chapter 25 Calling herself Naminé

**RoseGuardianAngel: this chapter has another fan made, from YunaVeerle. So to know better this chapter read the story chapters before the mix. Stay calm her story get parts of this story a little.**

**But WARNING! Xamani is M rathet, it will be not so really as bakuhearts. So think before you read it. Because it is a fan made with M**

**Enjoy**

Some things have becouse of the M rated reason chanced in the Xamani story they have remaind.

* * *

-Xamani-

The three woke up before the sun would rise, so it was still dark when they where walking a path to reach a city what is able to see in the dark night, because of the lights that shine in the city as crystals. Suddenly a Bright light appeared in the sky. "What is it?" asks Alice. "It landed a few passes before us." Says Shun. Shun starts to run towards the point where the light crashed. The two girls follow him. "It must lie around here." Shun says, he looks around.

He scans the area. Aria notice something on the ground. "Guys look there." She says. Alice who is the closest kneels down by it. "Its a girl." She says. Shun and Aria come closer. "Is she still alive Alice?" asks Shun. Alice feels the pulls and listen to the breathing of the girl. "Yes she is still breathing. Do we wait till she wakes up?" asks Alice "Yes we cant leave her behind, do we?" Aria says. They wait till they hear her move. "Hey are you alright?" asks Alice as first. Aura wakes up, opens her eyes and gets up. "Where am I?" asks She asks after she looked around. She looks for her partner but she isn't there. "The citizens call this world Xamani." Answers Shun. Aura turns her head towards Shun. "Shun." she says. The breath of the three freezes. "How do you know me?" asks Shun. Aura looks surprised at shun and looks again at the other two girls. "Where are the others?" Aura asks. "Who do you mean?" asks Alice. "Well I mean Riku, Kairi, Narisha, Sora and…" Shun interferes before she can say Dan. "I don't know them, but what is you're name." Aura Doubt if they don't know her, can she say her own name? Narisha? No not the best idea.. Kairi… Also not.. Xion? How did she came up with that one, is that by the way a name. Naminé? Yes that's it she uses Naminé. She finally answers the question. "I am Naminé. You look exactly like a friend of mine." Some of them can tell she is lying, but they cant tell about what. "Why does your hair hangs before you're face like that shun?" Asks Naminé, Shun. Shun hangs his hair more before the left side of his face. Naminé stands up and removes the hair out his face. A scare runs over his left side of his face. "Does it hurt?" Naminé asks. "Uh yes a bit." Answers Shun. "What are you doing?" He asks as she put her hand over the place where the scare runs. "Healing the wound it so it doesn't hurt anymore." The place where Naminé put her hand the wound cools down. Thank you Naminé." Shun thanks her. She removes her hand, the scare has almost complete healed. Alice and Aria stare at the two with wide open eyes. "It was nothing shun what where you guys doing before I interfered?" "We where moving towards a city there if we go now to the next city we are there before it gets dark." Answers Aria. "So are we going there?" Naminé asks. "It's the closest city from here, we have been traveling for almost a week now." Answers Alice. "Oh yes who are you two girls again?" "I am Alice." "And I am Aria." "Please can we go I want so much some food what isn't directly from this woods." Asks Aria. The rest laughs and move forwards to the city.

-?-

"Kairi wake up!" "Where are We sora?" asks she. "Well we know we are in city." Answers riku her question. All three look around the city. "Hey Riku wasn't that maleficent?" asks Kairi. "What is she doing here?" says Riku. "We follow her." Says Sora. They follow her slowly. "Sora wait." Riku pulls him back. "Ursula." he whispers. "What, she to?" whisper Sora.

* * *

**Yunaveerle: hope you like it.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: well i did**

**Yunaveerle: good**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Oh and please revieuw!**


End file.
